


美人只配强者拥有

by greenlock



Category: Call of Heroes, election - Fandom, 危城, 黑社会 - Fandom
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: A－DVDSummary: 一盘神秘DVD引发的血……额，并没有流血，我想想，这应该叫风流公案……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 和菠萝、阿禁一个很简单的联文。我先开头，飙一下设定。  
> Warning: 太洁癖就不要看了……嘛，出来玩就是为了开心啰，不然我煮碗面给你吃啊？

“啪！”  
和联胜话事人，成功地产商人，李家源先生，占米李，满面阴沉，丢了一盘没有任何标记的简陋DVD在桌子上。  
他这一刻的脸色，说是阴沉不足以形容。乃是譬如香港七八月的台风天，望天望海都是大片大片混沌的灰黑色，随时随地，可能来一场狂暴大雨。每年的这个时候，若是驾一艘小舢板出公海……那舟上水手的心情，基本上，就跟眼下杵在桌前这几根脸憋得通红的红棍一毛一样。  
——忽上忽下，颠簸起伏。

“哪里寄来的？”李家源先生的表情控制能力，多年来他自己甚是引以为豪，到此时仍旧能保持住嘴角是平的，颊肉是稳的，不抖不颤。但他两侧太阳穴边，各有一道三叉神经硬邦邦暴起，即将顶破面皮绽出血来。  
“大哥，真的不知道啊。一早来有个暴走族扔进公司大门……包了里三层外三层。名字地址写得都对，这么薄薄一片，也不可能是炸弹，前台以为是大哥你的账单……”头一个冒出来作答的是牛腩仔。钵兰街揸Fit人刚好当值，落着了这件事头痛不止。  
他是和联胜八年前换药汤换上来的新血，在钵兰街混过廿多年，主要因为卖清汤牛腩，上了全国推荐点评网站，高居五星殊荣，因此特别出名，自己的本名刘学利早没有人叫了，在社团里“利哥”的名头竟也没有叫开，大家还是喜欢叫他一声“牛腩仔”。  
牛腩仔投门太晚，做小灯笼的时候，钵兰街扫黄力度就已经很大，楼凤都怕人漏口风，竟不如地方小吃赚得钵满盆盈。占米李在钵兰街贩黄碟的英姿，他也只在江湖叔伯吃早茶吹水时偶然听讲。黄碟他没有买过，毛片都看得少，如今的社团，从不漏税款，利哥也乐得，安心卖牛腩。

“丹尼，你那边问差佬调监控，没有什么线索的？”李生目光如箭，唰一下转了向，射向尖沙咀如今的揸Fit人丹尼。  
丹尼跟大佬占米系本家，算得他堂叔的嫡孙，也要叫他一声叔叔。此人港大中文系毕业——不但能毕业，还拿过社工奖学金。而今和联胜，大多换得这样的人，主要是大佬觉得，这样安心、轻省。丹尼李，大名李少龙，因为比李小龙多了多了一条尾巴，就经常被人踩住这小尾巴。去年到今年，商铺上开战、鱼档内干架，没有哪一次他能不被对家“曹记”压一头的。就在上个月，两边泊车小弟起火，“曹记”的人专刮“和记”小弟代客泊的车，矛盾升级，终于开打，以至于上升到各位老大。占米听闻此事，居然是西九龙O记给他发Messenger，告诉他：你侄子刚才来报警啦，说他的手下被黑社会当街拦住打……  
……大学生嘛，到这种时候就很不顶用了。丹尼仔到今天这事上，果然还是一样的不顶用，事情一出来，他就说去找西九龙警署信息科调监控，良好市民多如此，以为差佬什么都管的。此刻他听见他当坐馆的阿叔相问，紧张得额上冒汗，结结巴巴道：“车、车手利用了很、很多monitoring blind areas，他、他的route planning都做得十……十分精妙，只有两三个模糊的背影，co……comparison result不尽如人意。”  
李生看看他，都有些不忍了，禁不住柔缓了一些语调，安慰他道：“别紧张，尽量说人话。”  
丹尼仔答道：“……意思就是差佬信息科说没什么线索可以用，车手牌都遮了，找不到。”  
李生一挥手让他站一边儿去了。

如是又问了几个，都是一头雾水，问来问去，其中有一两个出主意，说到对家曹记大佬曹少璘手底下捉几个细路仔出来饮冰茶，顺便打听打听，这个主意直接被李生给否了。  
占米李坐都坐不住了，站在老板桌后面望着这一排小弟，不干什么，就叹叹气。追忆起八年前为了坐上这个针毡，他亲手拿刀砍人肉喂狗，何等的铁血，又一手遮天头一任期的两年内废了所有当家叔伯，扫清乐少的残余。想当年，看如今，只能慨叹怅惘：这一届黑社会，怎么就这么的不行？  
才将要训话，那边厢丹尼李又开口了。这书生仔一般都有点畏惧他老大，不怎么敢主动讲话。这次不知是鬼使神差呢，还是阎王借胆呢，他突然来了这么一句：“占米叔，要不然把盘送去给差佬帮你CHK呀，看看有冇special data information……警方技术也是public social resource嘛，我们都有好好交税的。”  
弟兄们一听，觉得计划通，纷纷附议。  
占米李，一个字没多讲，只背着手，踱离了桌子后那片风水宝地。  
李生默默走到他族侄的面前，上下扫了他一眼，抬起挥刀生剁过活人的那只手，正手反手，扇了他两记耳光。  
——清脆响亮。  
你搞没搞错？我们是黑社会来的！一日做黑社会，终身都洗不脱。你怎么想的？事事都要去拜托差人，干嘛要来洪门炉内插香头？  
李生觉得自己很疲惫，很需要出门散心。他打完，骂过，背着手直即就往办公室门外走。到秘书帮忙拉开门的一瞬间，他突然又似想起了什么，急吼吼掉头飙回桌前，小心翼翼捏起那张DVD光碟。  
塞进西装口袋里，飞快地走出去了。

 

 

【已获得另两位作者授权，本文非我个人完成，正文Chapter1-14、番外1-2皆为是三人协作的作品。今次得到另外两位作者的授权可以写完它。】


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的作者是菠萝君。她这里一直是把Jimmy仔写作占米仔的，后同。我会把这作为她的特殊性保留着，应该不会影响阅读。

占米李坐在家里感叹，这简直是他带过的最差一届黑社会。  
想当年他没加社团没人罩，天桥下摆摊都要被人追着走，赔到血本无归，马上露宿街头，连吃口鱼丸面都要算计，走投无路什么都肯干。  
于是就在鱼蛋档被哄骗签了合同。  
找他那个导演名不见经传，说是以前见过他，对他相貌俊朗印象深刻，自觉有发觉明星的义务，不能让他美玉蒙尘。  
占米李是阅片无数的，问他你有没剧本？  
他看着昏黄小灯下一块粘稠的污渍，整个人是怏怏的，用叉子戳碗里白白胖胖的鱼蛋，希望对面那个吹水吹的不要太啰嗦。  
我拍片子，剧本都是随时调整。  
那就是拿不出咯？你有没代表作？  
陈姓导演长得很像个好人，戴一副眼镜，穿的像个office boy,一双眼睛亮晶晶，他讲这是我第一部片，所以希望用到一个新人，做一种全新形式的电影。  
他甚至叫了几扎啤酒，李家源打断了他的滔滔不绝，问，你到底拍什么片子？  
我想拍动作片，不过这一部很文艺的，陈导演笑起来。  
占米李简直忍不住要爆粗，这个导演后来确实没骗他，动作片确实很动作，是一部很文艺的爱情动作片。

李家源以为三级片而已嘛，大家借个位搂一楼抱一抱摸一摸对着互啃几下都是很正常的，他自己没少看，算上阅尽千帆了，到了片场就听导演讲戏，才知道全然不是如此。  
他连剧本都没有仔细看过。  
拍个三级片还要有剧情？看上去好好先生的陈导演当时就黑了脸，他说你当我拍A片嘛？  
与他搭戏的男演员是英国人，有一双使人眩晕的深邃蓝色眼睛，很绅士的样子，盯他盯的浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，就听导演说，Simon好好带带他，他还是第一次啊。  
占米李以为他说第一次拍片，片场布置的差不多，他所处房间有一巨大壁炉，壁炉顶端挂着一只公牛头，两只牛角向外延伸，猩红色的地毯和打过来的冷蓝色的灯光，simon笑的很挑逗。  
Simon过来叫他baby，relax，占米李生出一身恶寒，他问女主角呢？  
陈姓导演道，我们是gay片嘛 ，哪有什么女主角？  
靓仔，有没搞过男人？那个英国佬原来会讲粤语，就看着占米李，他身上着一件白衫，就像是烂俗偶像片里的桥段一样，你演我的学生，我演你的家庭教师。  
你有没听过斯巴达人，他是你的倾听者，陈姓导演点点头。  
占米仔突然很想扔他一头小黄碟，但是卖身契已签订，他咬咬牙讲，是不是要我搞他啊导演？  
英国佬是听懂他这一句的，他挺了挺腰，有意挑衅，你这样白嫩，当然是你做bottom啦？  
占米李很崩溃，他卖自己卖的很彻底。

也是鬼使神差，他竟把那碟片放出来看，HIFI音响，立体环绕，AV画质摇摇晃晃也好似大片。  
壁炉里的火光是一种温暖的橘色，他头顶一盏吊灯，晃晃悠悠的投射出暗暗的光影，拢在他光裸的身上，那是一具白而瘦的身躯，年轻、充满活力，却窒息。  
全赖颈上一条白色缎带，绕过他扬起的颈子，绳子的一端被simon抓在手里，他看他的神情那么痴迷，悖德的情人拥着他，好似一片浮在水面的绿叶，他的枝条尚未离开根茎，在浪潮里载浮载沉，Simon就是他的根茎，伸出手来抓住他，苍白而有力的，要扼死他一样。  
画面是晃动的，灰暗的色调里，他的房间里有红色的漩涡，他的呼吸被绞进漩涡里，他的四肢，盘绕在Simon身上，双臂垂下来，手指虚抓在地毯的绒毛上，他连喘息都十分煽情。  
电影甚至加入了门外的风雪声音，和暖炉里噼啪的声响交混在一起，他与他逃亡到荒无人烟处，自行解封，去做一对不计较生死的爱侣。  
陈姓导演说过，Simon是真的想到过要杀死他的恋人，诱拐一样的情愫，满心的罪恶感和占有欲要表达出来。  
他需要浓烈的情感表达，但要含蓄，不能诉诸语言，要从灯光，声音，肢体语言里得到体现，李家源纯属被忽悠，他一个对着镜头连笑都不会的新规，每一个表情都要人引导，他叫起来，夸张又甜腻。  
导演喊卡。说你这叫的不对啊，说着亲身上阵，模仿着情交，喘息里还要有闷哼。  
说是要痛苦里享受，你要体会沉沦的感觉。沉沦你懂不懂？  
占米仔三点全露已经很吃亏，还要真刀真枪的摆弄，已经很窝火，说导演你这么有经验是不是被人干过。  
他大概是哪里得罪他，陈导演公报私仇说，Simon你用力点做，他这么青涩，很难出效果的，要表达真实的疼痛啊。  
你个死基佬，死扑街！  
占米仔，十九岁的年纪，第一次被搞，和一个陌生的男人，被勒到窒息。  
他几乎拍完了自己戏份拿了钱就仓皇逃出，至于结局如何他是不知道的。  
今日再看，原来他已死掉，他的恋人在一片风雪里掉落山崖后获救，每年来悼念他，都要在那间小屋子拉一整首曲子，他是没听过的，字幕里看到悼念孔雀公主之死的字样，他捏着遥控器，就想找人做了这位陈导演。

去你妈的孔雀公主！

那部片最终没怎么在市面上流通，陈姓导演过了许多年应该还是名不见经传，他就想，G片拍成这个鬼样子怕是没甚出路，前戏太长，不比人家海外上来就是本垒打，器大活好还很放得开，这种遮遮掩掩的他本人看内心都毫无波动，怎么能有销路。  
这一支片在他上位后，是有做过清剿的，不过他抱着这种隐晦的心态，并不敢很张扬，底片他都找陈导演讨回，拿到手立即烧掉，生怕再看一眼，因为实在是丢脸，和记的龙头卖过屁股，还被人拍下来，实在与他剁人喂狗经营出的大佬形象出入太大。  
占米仔有些头疼，很久没人能让他有如此大的情绪波动，电话响起来，说是曹记太子亲自来搞事，在丹尼仔的场子里落药勾女，丹尼仔的声音义愤填膺。  
阿叔，他们不讲理，还打破我的头啊！  
占米仔问他，你有没报警？  
没啊，我们黑社会来的，你讲的嘛。  
曹少帅gay佬嘛，点解去你那里勾女？摆明是搞事，你给O记打电话好啦。

他“啪”的一声挂掉电话，草字头那位少帅人尽皆知有一壮举，第一桩就是睡了自己小叔。  
高调出街日日宣淫，生怕不能闪瞎人眼，怎会去跑到丹尼的地头找女人，大概全香港除了这位摇一摇脑袋都能听见海浪声的曹少帅，没有第二个人，也不会有第二个人，敢搞他占米李的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的作者是阿禁，阿禁喜欢将Jimmy仔写作吉米仔，我这里也是照例给她保留的。

黄碟的事情还没解决，曹少璘又来搞事，李家源心里像吃了屎一样不舒服，一时间竟然分不出到底这盘黄碟比较糟心还是曹少璘这个家伙比较烦。  
事有轻重缓急，他想了想，暂且把黄碟往西装内口袋里一塞，先去给手下马仔撑场子再说。  
然而事情就是这么巧哇，他万万没有想到，曹少璘不但在他场子里搞事情，而且就连那盘黄碟也是他寄来的。  
虽然李家源早就知道曹少璘连睡小叔的事情都做，这个人哪有什么下限。但他怎么也没有把这盘黄碟联系到曹少璘头上。  
当年明明连底片都销毁了嘛。  
李家源不疑有他，就只是觉得真他妈倒霉，祸不单行啊。  
然而这个时候曹少璘心里正爽的不得了，因为这盘碟是在完全机缘巧合的情况下被发现的。  
事情发生在前几天，那个时候他还在纠结张亦对他的态度。论辈分曹少璘要喊张亦一声“小叔”，但是他对这个小叔的想法并没那么简单。  
这个张亦，之前一直是曹少璘他爹曹瑛手下的得力干将，曹瑛看中他功夫漂亮且办事利落，带在身边。按理说这人在社团里地位不低，但手下却没兵没权。  
曹少璘之前对张亦烦的不行，这个人，凭什么啊？对他爱理不理的，以为自己是在演偶像剧？再说了，就算是偶像剧，也轮不到张亦来当这个主角啊。又不是什么年轻漂亮的货色，以为用这种态度，他曹少璘就会多看两眼吗？  
其实曹少璘没看过偶像剧，但没有关系，他就是看张亦不顺眼，不顺眼到什么程度呢？曹瑛一死，曹少璘做的第一件事就是把张亦给睡了。  
看谁找谁的不痛快……曹少璘心想。  
然后睡了一次就有第二次，曹少璘的意思是他要持续找张亦的不痛快，因为张亦一直都态度微妙。  
也不是不给睡，毕竟这人里里外外都早就是他的了，但每次，都很不乐意的样子。曹少璘觉得自己长得又帅，技术又好，还是他的顶头上司，于情于理也不该次次都给自己摆一副臭脸吧。  
张亦是跟过曹瑛的人，算得上是前朝元老，曹少璘更觉得这家伙难不成是不服自己？我哪点比不上我爹，他很忿忿不平。  
那总有一天能把他睡到服，抱着这样的愿景，曹少璘就好像做功课一样的时不时叫张亦到自己办公室里来“办公”。

然后就在上次，本来很普通的，开会的时候对张亦动手动脚而且，叫他开完会来办公室“详细讨论”社团事务而已，就以往那一套嘛。曹少璘把办公室的门一关，对着张亦笑得非常神秘。  
他从抽屉里翻出一沓子黄碟。张亦毫不吃惊，真的，曹少璘在办公室的抽屉里，放了一沓黄碟这种事情，真的很适合他。  
“这些都是市面上不流通的精品，”曹少璘挑挑拣拣翻出一张来，和其他的碟子封面很不一样，居然没什么露骨的画面，“可惜gay片就这一张。”  
两个大男人上床，放点gay片助兴也蛮正常的，况且曹少璘也说了，他就这一张gay片，没得挑。  
张亦当然很无所谓，虽然陪老大睡觉并不是混黑社会的必然环节，但反正做都做了，目前为止也没什么更好的出路呀。  
等片子放了还没五分钟，他俩就已经在办公桌上滚作一团了。

平心而论，曹少璘其实很中意张亦的身体，比起那些在健身房里把肌肉练得硬邦邦的鲜肉，张亦的肉体更加柔韧而精致，蜂蜜色的皮肤滑溜溜的，几乎能用“可口”二字来形容。  
曹少璘抓着这个人的脚踝把他仰面按在办公桌上，张亦虽然是练家子，体格却意外的娇小，一双脚也相较于男人来说显得有些纤细了。这个体位总是能让曹少璘很有成就感。  
再一转头看屏幕上放着的片子，实在是和碟片的封面一样，文艺的可以。画面昏昏暗暗的，好像是什么很欧式风情的背景，两具肉体的前戏做的缠缠绵绵，简直要没完没了了。  
他觉得有点失策，这和想象的不一样啊！  
但是张亦的反应却非常令人吃惊，竟是前所未有的动情。曹少璘差点吓一跳，心说看不出张亦居然喜欢这种类型的片子啊？  
无论如何，黄片助兴这个想法，居然很成功。曹少璘有样学样，照着片子里演的一样如此这般，搞得张亦特别招架不住。  
本来这会是非常符合曹少璘理想中的一炮。但是很快，就因为张亦一脚把他踹开，而中道崩殂了。  
“那是什么？”张亦的表情像见了鬼。  
什么什么？曹少璘觉得莫名其妙，刚要骂人，但眼角的余光顺着张亦的颜色往屏幕上看去，他也立刻放不出半个屁来了。  
空气中凝固着尴尬的气息。  
两个人眼睁睁的看着正在播放的剧情，这场戏是显而易见的打真军，画面里那个被高大英俊的外国男人搂在怀里的bottom，也不能说是十分像，但至少有七分，像曹少璘。  
张亦的眼神在屏幕和曹少璘的脸之间来回了几下，两个人面面相觑，也不知道说什么好，就只听见安静的房间里充斥着影片里的喘息和背景音乐。  
“你……你去仔细看看……”曹少璘一脸不忍直视的样子，指挥张亦去认人，“那应该……那个人应该不是我吧……？”  
当然，画面里的bottom相比起来更加白瘦年轻一些，仔细看看也没那么像，的确不是同一个人。  
但这却让人想起了另一个人。  
他俩看了看画面，又互相看了看——  
“吉米仔。”  
“李家源！？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的作者是我。我怎么写Jimmy仔的诨号没个准……

大家在香港做黑社会的都普遍认为，张亦是全香港最倒霉的一个黑社会。  
这不是说这人不行，实际上，是非常的行。草字头曹记头一个能打，时任426双花红棍来的，自从他称得这个“双花红棍”，其他社团帮派，都没人敢搭十字双花，在他的面前，不敢言勇。  
上上下下无人不服——以前也有，早在97年前，都已被打到服。  
谈不上天下第一，但张亦一十九岁出道以来，论把势基本没有对手。论其他的方面……其实很多人都能压他一头。这个人，没有生意头脑的，据说是武术冠军出身，一双拳头，并没有拿来创收。当了十来年的426，连自己的买卖都么有一桩，至今仍是，无兵无粮。  
说得通俗点，这人穷，特别穷。

当然，穷困潦倒本来、似乎、不应该是，张亦这人最值得同道同情的地方。他十九岁被曹记开山老大曹瑛带进帮会，虽说比曹瑛的儿子曹少璘还小个几岁，辈分却高一头，他一直跟坐馆兄弟相称，被带在身边形影不离，算得是个人物。  
是个人都看得出，曹少帅把他张亦，当作一个肚子里流着脓的核子。酒后自云，恨不得有朝一日当众劏了他，才得解气。  
到曹瑛死咗，港岛诸会，都伸着脖子等看草字头内讧，少帅且要如何干小叔。脖子抻了几天也累，就是没听到任何风声。曹少璘张亦都没有露面，死生也难揣测。过了几日，曹瑛祭过头七，曹记做酒，几座山碰头赴会，在一个灯光暧昧的大包间。几个社团的大佬进门时主人家已自落座了，在个单人沙发上，那本该已被开膛剖肚做成叉烧包的小阿叔，满面苍白，随侍在侧。  
坐在曹少璘的那个，沙发扶手上。  
怎么说呢……事情的走向没按大家习惯的来。曹少帅的确是“干”了他小叔。跟他以前酒后吐的真言，也差不离：利刃入体，一捅到底，这个绝对有。就是没有想到，他用的是他自己那柄自生自带的——额，肉刀。  
被自己大哥的儿子自己的世侄给睡了这件事，是很丢面子。可是出来混的人，这种事也看得寻常。生存之道嘛，你怎么知道不是为了保命，他这样那样。当今世上，终究是，笑贫不笑娼。卖了也就卖了，可是张亦手头还是很窘迫，并没有因为他这一个好屁股卖给社团当今的大佬，就改善生活。  
大家同情张亦其人，就还是因为他真的穷。  
都快三十大好几的人了，连自己一间屋都没有。他背景不好，申请不到公屋，走合法途径也贷不到款。曹瑛一死，他完全成了少帅的禁脔，被完全架空了不给他机会替社团做事，眼下除了同曹少璘伸手要钱，就只能在不计较背景的地方打打零工。  
比如吧，车行、拳馆、KTV、健身房。  
然后他是当真没伸手。于是堂堂昔日揸fit人，就真个去打工。

张亦如今在个拳馆教拳。  
不是以前那种时日了，进门封红包拜师傅啥的，现在的拳馆一般就是健身房内租场子排个课，VIP一卡通用，有空的就去玩玩。  
张亦的主要工作，就是陪伴那些觉得自己要讲究生活质量了、又不很想花时间锻炼的人锻炼一下，在轻松愉快大家谈笑风生的气氛下，帮个忙把他们无伤大雅也不是很痛地揍一顿。  
这个工作他做得很好，在拳馆里最受欢迎，小费拿得还比较丰盛。倒不是他打人知道轻重，套招娴熟，对客人面子留足。他这人脑子不很开通，逼急就是真打，往往一下子就把客户人放倒下了。可是他长得不凶，踏实稳重，既不贪色，也不爱财，虽是连员工目录上的照片都懒得一笑，但是客人们私下传说，这人笑起来目含春水，是很好看。  
有一些练家子的老客熟客，就为看他笑笑，存心挨他的打。被练到爬不起来，还要卖乖，迎面赞一句：亦哥打得好呀！  
十次里面有六七次，他会赏脸笑一笑。  
另外有三四次，他还是面无表情，淡淡说一句：起来，再来。  
这里专门来讨打的熟客中有一个，他叫占米李。

张亦要是不认得李家源，那就有鬼了。  
倒是机缘巧合，没有直接会过面。可是信息时代，和联胜的话事人哪个不识得。他只是吃不准李家源到底认不认得他。  
就在曹少璘送出那DVD的当天下午，李家源还专事到拳馆来找打。张亦才看过他在屏幕里被洋人压在身下，这一刻看到他人模狗样地站直了来练拳，心里就特别没底气，特别需要赶紧着把他再放横了找找平衡。  
早上在曹少璘的沙发扶手上坐着，他亲耳听闻线人来报，李家源已经把那碟片拆开看了，还如临大敌，召集和记各大区话事人紧急开会。紧接着庙街、钵兰街乃至九龙湾的碟片店皆遭横扫，都关门歇业——再接着，据说电影工会都有人在打听最近有没有风吹草动。更不用说西九龙重案组那边，他们特么的，又报警立案了。  
还是不是出来混的啊——张亦在心里边颇不屑地想，大哥在时，我们有什么事情不是自己放到台面上来解决，文斗武斗地开仗。谁会动不动就找差佬帮忙？  
但是李家源到午后，还是捡了张亦上班那四个钟头，插缝过来指名找他对练。  
来的时候就顶着特别苦闷的一张脸，脸浮眼肿，说生意忙，放松不下来，只有练拳的时候什么都不用想，希望跟张教练一起，好好松松筋骨。  
张亦心说，你是装的还是真的？还是来我这里打听风声的？  
这个事情非常之矛盾，理智上来判断，曹少璘和李家源，都是他有点喜欢的那么个长相，曹少帅性子野，面皮虽好，说话做事都不靠谱，让人怪不舒服。李家源跟他五官有七八分的相像，极年轻就做了话事人，是经过大风大浪来的，讲话做事都端得住，这个感觉就反倒要好一些。  
可是，草字头的双花红棍张亦他，固然不喜欢曹少璘对自己做的事情，毕竟江湖帮派多年积怨，他是更加不可能喜欢和记出来的人。  
他对李家源始终是冷冰冰的。那十次之中的三四次“不给好脸”，就通通是对着占米李先生。  
李生有时候都会问，说教练是不乐意同我笑一笑吗？  
张亦摇摇头，冷着脸，又道：继续，再来。

这天下午李家源显得特别多话。  
挨打前要拉家常，问张亦之前听说你租不到房，最近有没有搞掂？  
张亦说：掂咗，不贵，有地方住。  
挨打中要卖乖，满地地滚，说只有你敢把我打得这么疼，跟你练才能有点进步，能保持状态，学得到东西。  
张亦说：那好，起来，我们再来。  
挨打后，非要同张亦一道去冲凉，还自掏腰包请了两个按摩师帮他俩松骨。脸冲下趴在保健床，他嘴巴还要讲讲讲，又同张亦说那个老话，只有在你这里我可以做自己的，你打我，也是从不留力，你待我是真的，我也不用装样。  
张亦心里嘀咕，上一个听你这么说的拳师，我是知道他结果的：被你们装进麻袋，活生生丢进西贡外海。大概已经被鱼吃干净了吧，听说尸首都没能捞上来。你这个话我听了好惊啊，还是最好别说了吧。  
但面上他是稳住了，一笑不笑，波澜不惊。  
谢谢赏脸，我好荣幸，他这么说，仅此而已。  
跟撞鬼一样，说完这句，就听到自己的手机在响。张亦做黑社会的，一直有两部手机，黑道白道的号码，认真分开，免得撞车。铃声也调成两种完全不同的风格，漆黑的这一部，专接曹记上下的来电，是一部烧号机，铃声就专门调成了《恭喜发财》。  
如今他无权无兵，只是曹少璘独享的一个调剂工具而已，极少会有人再恭喜他发财。现在这部手机，往往就只有曹少帅会打过来了。

张亦赤条条从保健床上弹起来，抱着手机奔出去接。在和记大佬的面前接曹记大佬的电话，这么托大的事，他可真的办不出来。  
一口气跑到保健室门外，又穿过走廊进了三温暖，把人都赶出去，他一个人又给曹少璘拨过去了。看手机上，已有三通未接电话。曹少璘向来有这个毛病，对方不接，他就会一直一直反复地打。  
张亦打过去就说老板，搞什么！我在上班呢！  
曹少璘不阴不阳地“呵”了一声道：对哦，跟和记坐馆占米李光溜溜在一间房的床上。  
是事实。从逻辑和语法来讲，都没有什么问题。但是吧，然而吧，其实肯定不是他话里藏刀的那个意思。  
吃里扒外对社团干部来说是最严重的指控之一，张亦觉得自己得辩解一下，他认真说道：大佬啊，是两张床！  
曹少璘说要是一张床你这会儿接到的就不是电话是花生米了。别废话，马上给我滚起来穿好衣服，十分钟后，门口车接。  
说完他就挂了。跟记忆中、判断里的一样，从来是不带温柔的。  
张亦放下电话，推开三温暖的门，就看到占米李腰上围着一条浴巾，站在走廊的对面望他。  
可能是觉得张教练的脸色被热气蒸得太差，李生还假惺惺地问他：你怎么啦？也是太累啦？  
张亦平生头一次，因为太尴尬，对着他笑了一下。  
他举起手机示意，利利落落地说谎话：老婆催了，好黏人的。我得要提前下班啦。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一话作者是菠萝君，Jimmy仔她就直接写成Jimmy仔了，亏我还学着她写了占米仔……

龙根叔是和记的老一辈，混了半辈子，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，做到也能在一群叔伯里说上话的时候，已经年过六十。  
恰逢又是选龙头的当口，火牛，衰狗，双番东，冷佬，汤汤水水摆了一桌子，陈年老味，换汤不换药的，说起尖沙咀。

尖沙咀这块地，十几年前被曹记抢走，哪个要选话事人的都要放一句，我要为社团拿下尖沙咀，简直成了龙头棍一样的存在。来来回回几次铩羽而归，屡败屡战屡战屡败，草字头那边早有了防范，每次这边一公选，就把字头里最能打的派过去看场子，最能打的，当然是曹记的双花红棍张亦。  
张亦十几岁就跟了曹瑛，一穷二白，有点儿钱全捯饬在造型上，二十郎当岁的俊小伙，偏搞一头蓝毛，坦胸露乳的，曹瑛是不管的，曹家的老将有话说。  
他这样子怎么去平事？用胸咩？曹记的少爷啧一声，他大张亦四岁，看着个面皮白嫩的后生仔擎一把宝剑，眼皮忽就突突跳起来，他老豆吃住都与这小子厮混在一起，连返企都带着他，炖猪脚汤头一个盛一碗给他，还要帮他调好酱醋辣椒，曹少璘看着就犯堵，他第一个去寻张亦的麻烦。  
哇，亦哥，吃猪脚丰胸哦，不用补啦你够大。  
张亦没管他，自顾自的吃，猪脚炖的到了火候，又香又烂，他低头喝汤，汤勺被人抢走，正是他这位世侄，笑嘻嘻的凑过来下巴垫在他肩膀上，一双手往张亦胸前揉来揉去，被张亦捉着手腕扭到一边去，吱吱哇哇叫起来，引来曹瑛哈哈大笑，阿仔，阿亦这把剑专砍咸猪手。  
他讪讪缩回手来，又气又怒，就瞧张亦手边那把砍人利器，剑柄上密密匝匝的裹着线绳，红鲜鲜的一截，他看看碗里炖的骨肉皮分离的猪脚，顿时喉咙发干，胃袋收缩，他赶忙丢了筷子汤勺，看他手底鲜红一片，就觉得反胃，饭也不吃了，气哼哼的走出去。  
曹瑛在世时待他实在不错，给他在家里留了间屋，被曹少璘大刀阔斧的改造成狗窝，学他对家占米李去养几条吃人的狗。

曹少璘一心不想让张亦好过，钱也不给地也不给，连住的地方都收走，他自谋生路，曹少璘也不管，巴不得他出点什么事情，死在外头好过自己沾手，说到底，是自己不好下那个手。  
张亦早年在曹记的拳馆里教过的，那时候教拳是打着收徒的名头给社团招新，放在当下行不通了，那个小拳馆早也拆了做赌档卡拉OK，一条身一穷二白的，又不肯在自家地头找生意，就只好出去跑。  
他又不会其他，兜兜转转又做拳师，跑了十三家CLUB，可算有一家肯收。  
张亦一张脸紧紧巴巴总没个好脸色，呆了半个月没办出去一张卡，自觉没脸，只道今天在没生意上门，自己就卷铺盖卷走人。  
他没成想，第一单生意是跟和联胜当家座馆做成，头午刚过，就有人上门打拳，天说热不热的，就见一衣冠齐整的人进了屋，手里拎着件西装外套，人是顶和气的，站在前台跟老板寒暄。  
安叔，听说新来个教练？他声音听着像是没睡醒，实际人是很精神的人，从背后看身板是正直的，汗水洇湿了脊椎上一小块，自顾自去换衣服，露出个精壮的上半身。  
这种客，多半是有相熟的教练，他闷闷的舒展下筋骨，大概觉得没戏，也不凑过去。  
怎么，最近手痒啊？张亦听见老板说话，亦哥身手很好，待会儿你找他啊，显然是有心照顾他生意，一抬头就看见个熟面孔。  
说熟也没多熟，曹瑛的葬礼上匆匆忙忙一瞥，最多是个认得的程度。  
李家源瞧见他也是一愣，和字头的座馆和曹记的当家红棍，挤在一家小拳馆的更衣室里大眼瞪小眼，到底是大风大浪里稳坐山头第一把交椅的那个先回过神来，叫了句张教练，今天辛苦你啊。  
这就当时头一次见了，说实话也的确是没甚机会打交道的，就看张亦套一身白色运动服，像个学生仔似的，眼角眉梢却尽显老气，多半也是生计闹的，他就点点头，笑也不笑，说一句，你换好衣服来找我。

李家源刚进社团时候，跟着当年屯门的揸fit人长毛仔当马仔，长毛仔其人，是潮州船民出身，跟着D哥卖白粉，留一头齐肩长毛，平日里厮混在洗头房桑拿屋里，D哥选座馆，说要拿尖沙咀开刀，他就翻箱倒柜把他那把生了锈的西瓜刀翻出来，第一个说要带人去踩曹记的地头。  
说是打头阵，他的手底下得闲的不过几个刚入会的细路仔，给人家送人头还不够，长毛仔一头长发甩来甩去，李家源站在他身后，被他头发抽的面皮生疼，场面要撑足，他大手一挥，街面上还有多少，晚上都跟我过去！  
早了半个小时过去，茶楼里灯火通明，长毛坐在桌子边，心里头就很不爽，曹记一个人也没来，茶水都换了两壶，他喝到小腹发胀，跑了两趟厕所放水，张亦才带着人露面。  
他听小弟说对面到了，急急忙忙提上裤子，大概是穿的太着急拉链夹住肉皮，登时疼的爆出粗口。离老远看见头蓝毛，穿这件黑斗篷，一抬头看见长白生生肉呼呼的脸，当下就骂，ciao，这么个靓仔三番两次搞不定，说出来都要笑掉大牙。  
他就在张亦面前坐定，看他慢慢悠悠的挑出根牙签塞嘴里，别看张亦年纪不大，规矩倒是一套一套的，长毛哥今天来饮茶啊。  
我以后都想在这边饮茶行不行啊？   
饮茶可以，也不用带这么多人吧，给差佬看见，以为我们搞黑社会活动就不好了。  
茶馆这种地方，多半装修装的金碧辉煌，烟熏火燎的没几年再好的壁纸看上去也发旧，刚翻新过得，一股子油漆味，长毛仔呶呶鼻子，说一句，这里饮茶要饮死人的，我看不如开个棺材铺， 你一家老小上门我给你打八折咯。  
他还真掏出条手帕来掩住口鼻，就怕甲醛中毒，岂知刚撒尿没洗手，一手指头尿骚味，真给自己熏半死。  
这种事情每三年就要闹一闹，张亦想着他出门时候曹瑛叮嘱他，吓不倒再打，打不听再杀。  
心里头是很腻烦，他一根牙签吐出去，惯常要对家挑开，便是要打，张亦压根不给对家动手的机会，他直接一根牙签似飞针，嗖的往人家面上去，长毛捂着脸的当口，他那把剑已经扫过来。  
Jimmy仔正站在他身后，就看着眼前一个胳膊飞出去，没等反应过来血溅一脸，热乎乎的顺着头发往下淌，揉揉眼睛眼里血红一片。  
就像是隔着快红色的玻璃，不断有惨叫声和利刃割断血肉的声音传来，在他耳边放大，他睁眼一看，单单是张亦一个人，他手里拿着的该是一把剑，总有血浆崩到他脸上，眨眼的时间，怎么也没看清。  
李家源原本跟着长毛仔在街上拉拉皮条，之前没什么机会见到这样的血腥场面的，他只是想吐，闻见血味胃里反酸，不断干呕，他躲到一个角落去，长毛仔狼狈跟过来，在他耳边骂骂咧咧，真他妈不是人，干你老母。  
那句骂只来得及说出个干，就被人削飞了半个脑壳。那头长头发跟着头皮一起飞出去，留下个血红色的大洞，李家源长得比他高，低头就看见他那给人掀了头盖的脑袋，往外冒着热乎气儿，长毛仔的嘴唇蠕动几下，歪在一边不动了，他脑髓脑浆流一地，黏糊糊的积攒在李家源脚下，Jimmy仔的鞋袜亦被打湿，他哇一声吐出来，正正一滩秽物吐在一双黑色皮鞋上，他眼睛从下往上，路过一双包裹在黑色衣料的长腿，看见一把滴血的汉剑，抬头又看见一双染血的脸，好似活鬼似的，竟出奇的白。  
红色的玻璃片轰一声碎裂了，那鲜红争先恐后朝他渗透过来，他清楚瞧见张亦皱起眉头，提起了他那把杀人工具，转过身走了，从头到尾没看他一眼。

杀人放火金腰带，修桥铺路无尸骸。  
Jimmy仔后来跟了龙根叔，做了好长一阵子安稳生意，说是安稳，其实也是重操旧业，扎进色轻服务行业从此与世无争。  
他学拳以来，总共除了陪练也没跟人动过手，张亦杀人放火的英姿经年累月的就在他脑海里扎根，他后来眼都不眨，剁人做肉馅的时候亦有抬头看镜子，一脸血浆狰狞犹如恶鬼，便就想起张亦面无表情一张脸，鼻腔里满是血腥味，倒也不像第一次那么没出息恶心干呕，只觉得平平常常。  
后来风云际遇，他坐上龙头，多方探知张亦零星消息，知他过得十分不如意，蓝发不羁的人再见面也穿的齐齐整整，留一头死板板的黑色短发，他整个人还是包含戾气的，蔫蔫的掩在不再年轻的皮囊里，偶尔窜出火苗来。  
他的火苗是完全的，毫无征兆的蹿高，噼噼啪啪的烧灼，蓝色的外焰扭曲着卷过来，一副搏命的势头，李家源论拳脚功夫是比不过他这个练家子的，被他按到地上一顿爆捶，原也莫名其妙，混乱里看见张亦一双眼睛，包含悲愤，却也难怪，曹瑛死的突然，说到底跟他和记也有点关系的，两个字头积怨颇多。张亦瞧见他大概多想，真个以为他李家源要剪除曹家羽翼，眼下从他下手，他自想明白就护住要害，间歇里还赞一句，张教练功夫真不错。  
张亦活给气笑了，冷哼一声嘴角扯出个冷笑来，我看您该在我这里办张卡，以后要是有机会我们常切磋。  
他把他从地上拉起来，李家源站直了比他高不少，他看张亦还要稍微低垂眼睛尚能与他平视，张亦这样一副神情算不上难得一见，就是他自印象里那张面无表情的脸孔上衍生诸多幻想，比如为何单就放他一条命，他那双被他吐脏的靴子洗干净没有，起初多少有些怕的，躲在自己地头上也不太出去，他大佬跟他讲，张亦一个双花红棍，不屑追杀你一个马仔，这才想明白，原也没什么特别，他这样一个马仔，杀了放了，于和记，于曹记没有丝毫分别。  
他最近听人说起张亦近期遭遇的，曹少璘一上来就整治他，左右看不顺眼，他手里又没生意，平时帮人看看场，就这点事也不让他做了，只给关在家里搞一搞，当是个禁脔想日就日，还不给钱。

草字头那个张亦，能干还不用给付钱，哪里找哦。

就听他手下人这样提起过，他对张亦的心思本就不大明朗，当年是崇拜他一把八方汉剑大杀四方的，英雄情结都耗尽，如今再看就觉得他可笑可悲，又有点可爱，他算是愚忠之人，却不愚蠢，惦记久了就生出些微妙感情来，枝枝蔓蔓的触须一点点包裹住他那些不切实际的幻想，刺啦一声给张亦撕出条口子，当即就动了心思，对付张亦这种人，硬桥硬马是不行的，他这样重感情，多少要放到温水里煮一煮。  
张亦只穿一件拳击短裤，腰上乌青一片，看形状该是给人狠狠掐住过，除了曹少璘不做第二人想，李家源直起身打量他一下，存心要跟他装糊涂装到底，卡肯定是要办的，你放不方便留个电话号码给我，我到时候约你？  
约我到尖沙咀饮茶？他那嘴角有垂下去，恢复成一个平整的角度，李家源心里咯噔一下，他上来第一件事情就是横扫尖沙咀，叫人带着枪从张亦手里硬枪地头，张亦那边兄弟死伤大半，如今只打他一顿泄愤，不知是不是真的认出他来。  
那个胆怯的，闻见血腥味道会呕吐的怂蛋，他是宁愿张亦记不住的，这家拳馆被他买来送给被他扔下海的老友的亲戚，他有钱可供张亦生计，还偷偷给老板说，让他包个红包给他。  
张亦只对着老板淡淡一笑，大约是租房的钱有了着落，整个人松放开。  
远远看一眼，他竟奇异的年轻起来，他的眉眼舒展开，抖露出春风似得的快意，他笑的时候，嘴角弧度并不大，笑意全然盈在眼睛里，黑漆漆水亮亮的一双眼，凭的看上去，似一个少年人。   
李家源这才钻进车里，他心里倒也没甚波动，大概就想着，想日就日是后话，总之他先给钱总是没错的。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话按计划上写的是阿禁，但是我整理时看风格和格式应该仍然是菠萝君的作品。

小小一家俱乐部，被O记，曹记，和联胜搞得卧虎藏龙，各家线人埋伏在此，俨然是江湖中一块是非地，胜仔疑神疑鬼，也可说是狗鼻子灵通，同类相吸，扫地的光仔，官器械的阿六，各个有问题。  
在小拳馆埋伏了几个月的阿胜想了半天，还是不知道那个是O记的卧底哪个是和联胜的线人。O记的阿sir也不知道那个是曹记那个是和联胜，和联胜那位混了半天，只知道处处是同行，就是无缘见真身。  
他脑海里的无间风云，是没有硝烟的针锋相对，明枪暗箭绵里藏针，光仔擦了擦眼睛，镜片反光下一双贼精的眼顺着他脚下一块香蕉皮延展，一条扫帚横扫脚下，胜仔跳起来，看见阿六平平无奇的一张脸，端得是被剥夺社会价值怀才不遇的一张丧气脸孔，紧张兮兮的竖起耳朵，恨不能化身苍蝇一只，飞到张亦耳边去。  
对于这个事态，张亦时至今日仍不知情，也不能怪他神经太粗。曹少璘平日里找他无非两件事，一是搞一搞放松心情，二是帮会需要，如摆设一般。正经事情，他一贯没什么机会参与，自然也不知道，曹少璘付给线人的钱，比他一个月工资加提成还要多。

张教练那位好粘人的老婆，四平八稳坐在家里，脸上好似贴了锅底灰，黑的油光锃亮极有性格，端坐在桌前，装模作样的问一句，回来啦？  
单凭他这话，真想等老公回家一样，手里棍棒若干，动不动要执行个家法，立个规矩，活脱脱一个精明悍妇，一抬眼看见张面无表情的脸，他那点硬挤出来的笑模样假的不能更假了，让他很有种冲动上去抽他两巴掌。

老板，你找我什么事情。  
他两手自然垂下，站的笔直，态度恭敬，全然一副公事公办的作态，曹少璘也就看那么一眼，心里头就不是滋味了，他这个人，有个不值一提的小毛病，他心里一分不好过，就要别人二十分不舒坦。  
找你能干什么，当然是干你啊，难道你还有别的用处？

张亦没说话，确实他跟曹少璘没什么可说，他长到这个年纪，该懂的道理都懂，偏就活的像个孩子，一个脾性顽劣的孩童，总要做一些讨人嫌的恶作剧，可张亦就像是被他烦透的大人，对他的小把戏，全盘接受不予回应。  
不予回应更像是漠视，他被视作挑衅一般，像是一个沾满火油的捻子，碰到零星火焰，烧的黑烟滚滚，他那个黑烟呛的很，曹少璘就跟个烟囱似的，一刻也不停的吐出浓烟毒雾，直奔张亦而来。  
你也知道的嘛，占米仔现在做了话事人，要不早两年，你去钵兰街投奔他，也许还给你间小屋子，做个楼凤什么的，也比你现在赚得多嘛。  
他就一边说，一边打量张亦，刻意用那种打量妓女的下流痞态，看着一具待价而沽的血肉，张亦还是老样子，跟个设定不完美的机器人一样，面部表情的设置尤其有问题，他不笑的时候像奔丧，笑起来，更像奔丧。  
就是这么个如丧考妣的脸，自打他老子挂后，天天看日日看，张亦倒也不是总不搭理他的，除了第一次他在灵堂强暴他的时候，张亦像模像样的挣扎了几下子，往后就一副逆来顺受的样子，看上去像是铁了心要让他称心如意，实际一脑子不情不愿。

要说真有点什么也好，偏偏什么反应也没有，曹少璘忽然就停住了，招招手让张亦过来，他扯住张亦一只手，把他身体压下去，张亦通晓他的意图，他正打算跪下去，就被曹少璘一把把脸按在他裤裆上，他抓着张亦的头发，狠狠的，把张亦一张脸压在自己身上，他起初还感觉到张亦的呼吸透过布料，呼吸里的温度在向里渗透时，变作潮热的一口气，那只手就恶意的揉搓着张亦的脖颈，把他十分敏感的一处捏在手里。  
他却连呼吸都没有乱过，均匀的扑洒在曹少璘两腿之间，伸出手来去解开他的皮带，张亦做这个事情很熟练，太熟练就有点乏善可陈的意思，他甚至知道，在解开皮带后，要用牙齿咬住拉链，他的舌头贴在薄薄一层的布料上，用舌尖的唾液去濡湿，顺着曹少璘的轮廓去取悦他，刺激他，让他的口腔被填满，变作和他身体一样的容器。  
这在以前是足以勾起曹少璘欲望的，可眼下里，只有曹少璘抬起他的下巴，他就居高临下的看着他，又把他从地上拽起来，哗啦一声打开个抽屉，张亦顺着他声音去看，当时就傻了眼。  
也不知道哪里整来的，一抽屉满满当当的情趣用品，一字排开陈列在张亦眼前，光看着都觉得辣眼睛，曹少璘站起来搂着张亦肩膀头，就跟里面有个几百万似的，十分豪迈的说，吶，我们现在是民主社会嘛，喜欢什么，自己选一个啊。  
张亦站着眩晕了好一会儿，曹少璘这个人吧，在性癖上有点特殊爱好，说到底也不算变态，以前最多捉着他屁股打几下，从来都是真刀真枪的，这个路数怎么变换到这上面来，张亦还是十分懵逼。

一侧头，就看见曹少璘好得意一张脸，真个收藏家开展览一样，看他半天不动弹，就说，要不要我给你介绍下用途啊，我有看说明书的。  
张亦心里头问候了下除了曹少璘他爸以外的祖宗十八代，低头装死，他的手被人牵着摸在那些硅胶玻璃上去。  
眼看真要一一讲解起来，左右豁出去了，曹少璘不过是撒气，任性起来总要他不舒坦的，说再多也没用，干脆就道一句，老板，你决定就好，我都可以的。

都可以？说的就跟你玩儿过似的，别怪我没给你机会。他就往日里那副阴测测的嘴脸笑起来，顽童过了岁数，进化成更邪恶的生物，执意要让他选定自己所受何种苦一样，还要宣称完全处于自愿，不存在压迫和妥协。  
他的手指在那一堆里停停走走，最后落在一串珠子上，他就随手那么一抛，扔在张亦身上，他伸手接过去拿在手里，半死不活，生无可恋。  
不用我教你吧，吃下去。  
吃下去，当然不是用他上面那个嘴吃，说的是他下面那个嘴，曹少璘扬扬下巴，叫张亦趴到桌子上去，他的裤子半脱不脱挂在膝盖上，只露出圆润肉感的屁股，他的身体紧紧贴俯在桌面上，他一只手不知所措的抓这那串东西。  
冰凉凉的，玻璃的，珠子。  
光看这个东西，也知道它的用途，曹少璘多少还算贴心，给他准备了润滑剂放在手边便不去管他，那个东西，说大不大说小不小，但看上去没什么，真塞进去就很要命了，他的指尖夹着最小那一颗，也有0.8cm的样子，圆圆润润一颗水晶玻璃珠，想要被塞进去，首先要先用手指，把那里揉的够软，甚至湿润。这事情以往是曹少璘去做的，他只是随随便便的用手指把他捅开去占有他，却好过他现在自慰一样用手指把自己撑开。  
第一颗被推进去，他已经生出汗来，只在额头上薄薄细细一层，手指推挤着血肉，冰凉凉一个珠子埋进内里去，好像是一粒药丸，要发掘出他内在的潜能，他多少是疼的，好在他对这个事情的认知，舒不舒服于他而言是其次。  
他前头却没什么反应的，一如往常。  
张亦的勃起相对于曹少璘，总是过于漫长，甚至有那么几次，他就在那个过程中始终是疲软的，只在高潮的时候淌出前液来，却始终没有勃起和射精，他后面诚然是热的，软的，紧的，要命的好地方，让曹少璘不止一次的光顾，侵占，反复留下痕迹，他这个人却像一座城池，任凭兵来将往酷暑寒冬，自顾自的固守，让曹少璘无计可施。

他自认找到打破他城防的方法，是因上次，张亦情动起来，因着一盘偶然所得的录影带，他忽然就很光火，自行认定，是因为李家源。  
或者说，是因为李家源那张脸，那张跟他有七八分相似的脸孔，让他的情人焕发前所未有的高昂情致，且在这一次，从来打完就走的张教练，还跟这个和自己撞脸的对头，蒸了个桑拿。  
要说没点事情，他自己都不信的，张亦这人，鲜少有情迷意乱的时候，偶有那么一两次，被他搞得飘飘忽忽，一双眼眨也不眨的盯着的不是别的，还是他那张脸。  
他就忽然顿悟了似的，心里料定，张亦讨厌他憎恨他，唯独就贪恋他这点美色。说出去自己都有点尴尬，更加生气了，好像张亦眼里，他就剩这么张脸，连带着他每次暴打李家源，原本是有点高兴的，以为是张亦替他出气。  
现在想想，到底是出的哪门子气都未可知。

他越想越觉得来气，还就不信这个邪，非要看看张亦是不是见到李家源就硬，他让张亦睁眼，显然是把那录像带当做必胜法宝，张亦一睁眼看见好大个屏幕上，李家源的脸孔陡然被放大，缱绻厮磨朦朦胧胧的，下面竟真有抬头的意思。

曹少璘理所当然就有理由发怒了，他一把按住张亦的手脚，把后面几颗很大的珠子往里面捅，最大那颗，直径快到3cm，他那里那么小，当然是吃不下去的，被曹少璘扩张到最大，小小一个洞口，褶皱都被碾平，他指甲就刮着那块紧绷绷的皮肉，一点一点的按下去，他的肚子里有几颗，或是能吃下去多少，全由曹少璘决定，张亦呼吸的节奏，终于被打破了，他知道他是疼的，硬邦邦冰凉凉的东西被放到肚子里，他手指每每往里推进一点，那洞口的肌肉就不自觉的收缩，像是不自控的想要把这些玩意儿弄出来，肠壁蠕动的结果，都是那些圆滚滚滑溜溜的珠子被挤到更深处去，像是执意要成为他身体里的一部分。  
他前面就处于觉醒之际，半软不硬的挤压在桌边的狭窄缝隙里，被摩擦的火热的脆弱内里从异物感中脱离出来，他泌出些汁水，就更加促狭，下意识想要脱离开曹少璘的手掌，微微就一侧身，被曹少璘洞悉，勾起手指缓缓拉动留在他身体外边的绳结，透明的玻璃珠子每一次被拉出来，都好似要把的身体里的器官一并带出来，好在很快又被塞回去，好像一把钝钝的锯子，从里头把他劈开，又合拢。  
但凡在惩戒之前，都伴随训斥，剥夺自尊和全全然的心悦诚服，他当然从张亦这里得不到满足，他只是执拗的、殷切的、不可说的盼望着，希望他可以软一点，脆弱一点，撒撒娇甚至求求饶。  
曹少璘一贯都冷嘲热讽，不放过任何一点挤兑张亦的机会，他就说，你到底是怎样，是不是没谈过恋爱啊！

忽然就安静下来。

张亦的呼吸都仿佛一瞬间静止了，他就看着他，这是个谁都没想过的局面，张亦的身体发生微妙的变化，几乎是又热有湿，开始从他露出的皮肤上，显露出淡淡的粉红，他的体温在不断升高，像一个病人一样，连眼睛都有点红，突然就低下头，用唇齿包裹住曹少璘那里，他的口腔无疑是温暖的，他的舌尖，从未像现在这么灵活，通了灵窍似的，既热情又放浪。  
是曹少璘从未经历过的，带着真情实感的那种情热，炽灼的升腾起来，张亦无疑是个热源，被催情一样的不管不顾的，吞噬他，他的身体里尚且有让他疼痛的东西，他就全然不理会，吞吐着曹少璘的一部分。  
曹少璘满心的不忿，促使他有衍生出更多的恶毒想法，他的手指揪着张亦的头发，低下身去，用他所能达到的最贴近的距离，恶狠狠的威胁他。

咬住，一颗不准都掉出来。

张亦的口舌，也就停顿了一瞬间，短到可以忽略，他的神态忽然就冷却了，自被一副半死不活的神态取代，好在他的身体，罔顾他的意志，自顾自的在刺激里不断升温，兴奋而敏感。  
他需要更多的自控力，防止这些磨人的东西从他身体里滑脱，每一个细微的触动，都被无数倍的投放到感官里，神经被激活到灵敏的程度，用来承接所有内在外在的刺激。  
曹少璘毫无征兆抓紧他的头发，紧接着是脖颈，拇指按在张亦的喉结上，他艰难地喘息，喉咙反射性干呕，他那个东西就在他狭窄的、收缩的喉咙里，一次又一次的挺进和抽出，被榨出百子千孙来，他的手压着张亦的后脑，要听见他吞咽的声音才肯放过。  
曹少璘从他口腔里抽身，把他从地面上拽起来，坐到自己身上，手指挤到张亦身后含着珠子的那处去，伸进去一根手指，去触碰已经完全被打湿的，深入其中的光滑的截面。  
张亦毫不怀疑，曹少璘接下来，是要做些更过分的事情，说是过分，又十分合乎情理，好像他天生就适合被曹少璘用作各种发泄的途径，他单单是无可奈何而已，与他个人情感所需无关。

张亦这么个油盐不进的人，偏生就了双多情的眼睛，他总在这个时候，一双眼红红的，湿润润的，就像要哭一样，也仅仅是像，他那双眼睛，从来吝啬眼泪，生理性的水分总能在他不经意的时候被蒸发被抹去，更多时候，被视作个信号，他身体被喂熟了急需被开拓的信号。  
曹少璘知道，可他就是要张亦不舒服，要他求无所得，要他不被满足。  
他也只是替他穿好裤子，连同他被塞进去那个珠子，一起被封闭在衣裤之中。他把张亦从身上拉起来，看似关切的笑起来，自己都沉浸在自己残忍的恶趣味里。  
你看上去很累的样子，我帮你叫了计程车送你回家。  
他说话，像是吐着毒液的毒牙，逡巡在张亦的颈侧，模仿着拥吻一样在他周身停住。  
不过我是没钱给的士先生，你到了自己付钱哦。  
张亦被搞这么一下子，忽然就无语问苍天，他有个皮夹子，里面只得两张卡，一张俱乐部员工卡，一张八达通卡地铁通勤公交车，早八晚五。尚且还快要没钱，他因交了房租，手头紧的倒不出闲钱来充值。  
曹少璘这个人最残忍在于，人生如此艰难，他还非要揭穿。

我提醒你一下，taxi用不了八达通卡的，你要给现金啊。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话作者是我。

曹少璘后来并有专门放线打听过，想知道那晚到底是边个够胆，帮张亦买的计程车单。饶是他的势力遍布港岛各个角落，这件事，也是委实没能查出来。  
这件事情，张亦没有再提，它就暗自成谜。其实本来没什么秘密，只不过龙头坐馆当得久了，不太懂得良好市民的社会关系。曹少帅自然是料想不到，张亦在Taxi上打了个电话，就有他房东帮忙，带现金下楼结了账。

张亦的这个房东，是个不混黑社会的普通人。自称，“在港大代文理学院的课，但并不是什么教授”。如此说来，应当是个教师了——他姓陈，张亦江湖人，客气得很，见面遂尊他一声“陈老师”。  
长得也普通，白发、眼镜，但是身材高大，乍看很有气势。张亦留意过，陈生眼神很柔和，斯斯文文一个人，看上去，也不能打。但究竟是不是他说的老师，还待商榷。因为这个人生活的规律与作息，跟有教学工作在身的很多人都不一样。每天张亦早起去拳馆打卡上班的时候，他往往还在熟睡，但到半夜里，总是叮叮咚咚，不知道在搞什么。  
其实租不起一整套房，乃是租了陈老师私房里的一个闲置房间。厨房卫浴共用，此外关门落锁，没什么太多交流。

说起为何租了此人的房子，真是一部租屋血泪史。张亦自从到了香港，原都都住在曹家，曹瑛在日，有准备给他一间卧房。是以不知人间疾苦。曹瑛身死，曹少璘守灵头一晚就把他用了，接着，人直接赶出去，行李都不予，又把他的房间用了。  
前文说了的，用来养狗。  
意思也很简单，本来就做了十年的“狗窝”，为啥不能继续用来养狗。  
他存心羞辱，张亦当然是觉得难堪的，可这些还比不上无家可归的为难。起初尚可寄宿在受过他恩惠的老四九家中，不几日对家和记的人横扫尖沙咀，把肯顶风收留他的人打得死死伤伤。  
昔日双花红棍，如今丧家之犬，张亦就像个瘟神，真个再没人敢收留他。  
那时他还有一点积蓄，租不到房，又贷不到款，又没薪水，每日住旅馆坐吃山空。就这样曹少璘还不放过他，时不时都要召唤他去。倒是没有?了他，只把他当只随叫随到的鸡，好吃，还免费，钝刀子割肉一样地折磨他。  
那段时间，不夸张讲，张亦就想要个房子，想得快要疯魔。每个人碰到他，哪怕是有点情分的故人，看他脸色差想问候一下的，都会被他一把拽住，问有没有便宜房子能长租。他有案底的人，在旅馆里待着，时时被警察盘问，连夹衣衬里都被撕开看有没有暗藏“墙灰”。最后他已经疲惫到了极点，直接问那盘查他不放的警员，知不知道哪里有屋子租。  
可怜那小差佬见他双目泛红，凶光毕露，打了个哆嗦，说你都没这点常识怎做得大哥？然后给了他一个网站地址。

陈老师这套房，在九龙填海区，离曹少璘的住处中西区，是非常的远。光是这点就足以让张亦觉得特别舒适安全。  
高层住宅，设施完善的套房，有一个封闭起来的落地窗，可以看到远处海景。  
租金却便宜得要命。当然了，一个月的租金四千五港币，只是相对这条件来说非常便宜。  
张亦喜欢这房子，陈生问他为何选这里，他说的是因为能看到海，这算是一个海边的小房子了。他的梦想之一，就是跟心爱的人一道，在海边买一个小房子。  
本来月租五千多，听到他的梦想——尤其是看到这么颓唐一个人，居然还有梦想，陈老师为人师表嘛，可能是有点小感动，主动给他削了五分之一的租金。幸好有拳馆这份工，加上提成，刚好租得下活得起。  
张亦头一次付房租，激动得手都要抖，满脸看得出来的欣喜若狂，扑在客厅落地窗上看海，跟被拍扁在玻璃上的蝇子似的，黏上去就不动弹了。陈老师说，年轻人你喜欢我这间屋，这个很好啊。不过既然大家住在同个屋檐下，还是要约法三章。  
倒也没有三章，只有一条，住在老师家里，不可以学坏。不可以跟不三不四的人来往，更不能带回家来。  
不三不四也不是说，打扮穿着像外星人，我们不能以貌取人。陈老师说，我的意思是，我最讨厌混黑社会的人。

张亦打电话跟陈老师说今天带了八达通卡没带钱，自己教拳的时候不注意，把腰闪了，只好打车回家，请他帮忙，下楼一趟，江湖救个急。他是好好的出门上班，因此这时候虽然撒了谎吧，也还算是理直气壮讲话，尽可能装出一副堂堂正正做人的态度。  
陈老师十分干脆，早早就奔楼前揣着钱等着他了。等计程车驶到，后车门一开，张亦几乎是从里面连摔带滚地爬了出来。  
他这满脸都是虚汗，衣衫浸透，脸色不是惨白，却是浮着一层薄红。这边厢陈老师要去扶他，嘴里絮絮叨叨说诶呀呀怎么闪成这样了，腰很疼吗，要不要沙隆巴斯药液，问我啊我有啊……并没有扶到人，就被张亦给躲开了。  
张亦躲他的那个样子吧，刚刚好能生动形象地诠释一个词儿，叫做“惊弓之鸟”。他眼睛瞪得老大，呼吸陡然变快了。迎着路灯的光，下嘴唇清清楚楚看得到一排的牙印，都不知是什么时候压出来的。  
“哎，别碰我，疼的。”张亦样子惊恐，说话倒是轻描淡写。  
陈老师点点头，帮他付了车费。嘴里说着：“伤筋动骨，是要小心一些的。”  
他自来熟，也不是光付钱就了账了，居然还同司机呱啦呱啦聊起家常，讨论起这边社区的房价和教育资源怎样。说了小五分钟，张亦等不及了，又支吾道，能不能先上楼？我真的站不动了。  
他说的，乃是大实话。曹少璘没把那串玻璃珠子取出来，就把他赶走了。那串东西，说起来有点反人类，玻璃这种东西，完全是死硬的，毫无弹性，老大一串玻璃球塞在肠子里，一动弹就能感觉到它们互相之间正在很生涩地磨擦。刺激吗？——张亦说不好，他对这类事情，并没有很丰富的经验，对“爽”的感知也很有问题。他这会儿就是觉得特别难受，那些硬邦邦、冷森森的硬物一直不让他舒服，坐车的时候一时颠簸，它们好像都快要被挤到他的胃里去了，现在人一站起来，它们又全都聚拢在一起，沉重地往下坠去。  
张亦这会子难受得都快要站不住了，他急需要回到安全的、没有旁人的地方，设法把这玩意儿从他自己肚子里掏出来。  
如果能，他舍得，他都情愿立时?了自己，直接开肠剖肚地取出来，死得轰轰烈烈，也好过从后面慢慢地、苟且地处理。  
可是张亦也是，舍不得死的一个人。他要是舍得，曹瑛刚死遇到这个事，他就可以跟着去了，还能落个义烈点的好名声。那时都没有，现在也无味。曹少璘就是吃准他没有这个能为，料定他不甘心的。  
知道他，准不能，一死升天，翻出手掌心去。

陈老师听见张亦恳求，扭头又打量他一眼。果然的，他汗出得更多，脸色更差。整个人站着在那里，看上去好像没什么问题，但又似乎就是站都站得很不自然。  
他远在局外，茫然不知，既然租客要求，他只是做个老好人罢了。这就别了司机，引着张亦，两人往家中去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的作者是我。

上楼有电梯，站直了就可以，本来不算太为难张亦。  
只是人这个东西啊，但凡觉到身上有什么地方不对，全副注意，都似是只能留在彼处。张亦被曹少璘塞了那串东西在身体里，此前是从未有过，难受是一定的，他一路回来，起初也只是微微胀痛，觉得肚子里面异样东西。车子颠簸时，才委实觉到“疼”了。  
不只是涨疼，不只是坠痛，他总有担忧，感觉下面胀得越来越厉害，那串东西随时可能掉出来。这本是不可能的，玻璃珠子大得非常，不将他撑炸就已算是好彩留情了，他却偏偏紧张，完全不信，还要拼尽力气夹紧，绷紧全身肌肉，不敢稍有松懈。  
这个事情太过难堪，在归来的车上，他给房东打完求助电话，有几秒时间，一丝死志也曾浮上心头，觉得前尘晦暗，这种事情何时才能到头？是故迎面每过来一辆开得快些的车，张亦都在想，要是自己一掀车门跳出去到底能不能死得透。  
他没跳，一则是不想给无辜的司机找麻烦，另一则，肚子里还塞着东西，直接跳了死了，尸检都难看。他当过大哥的人，还是要顾这一点面子。  
等送走司机，到了电梯里，心神微微松了一丁点，忽然间腹内筋挛，张亦是真真切切感觉到疼——这个疼来得太厉害，钝刀子割肉一般，而且恰好划擦在他身体最柔嫩脆弱的部分，在里面疼。他控不住腿，脚步一软，在电梯陡然启动的瞬间，就险些坐倒在地上。  
陈老师别看是个大近视，眼疾手快，一把给他捞住了，抓着他的胳膊，很诧异地瞧着他：“你怎么啦？”  
一个体面人，怀有善意和尊重的关切，在张亦此时听来，更加刺耳难耐。他这泥沼里的生活不需要这种太正常的关怀。他是花了好大力气，才忍住抽回这条手臂、把房东远远推开的冲动。  
冲动是魔鬼啊，他确实站都站不住了，能有个身躯扶一扶、靠一靠，不至于出乖露丑。很实用，倒也蛮好。  
张亦同陈老师说，他吃坏了肚子，要占用卫生间。  
陈老师说啊这么严重，难怪你脸色怪怪的。还问他：“脸都红啦，是不是有点发烧？需不需要温度计？我给你拿阿斯匹林？我有水溶剂的。”  
张亦尴尬欲死，只能硬着头皮顺着杆子爬。他撒谎说，是有点冷，打算就顺手洗个热水澡，可能占用卫生间的时间会有点长。  
陈老师还在那儿絮絮叨叨，说你不行要开口啊，要讲啊，我可以揸车送你去医院呀。  
这个时候下面真的是越疼越厉害了，张亦懒得废话，道了句“抱歉”，扶着墙就跌跌爬爬地滚进了卫生间。  
本来以为事情到这里就差不多了，顶多吃点痛。他也痛习惯了。张亦是没有想到，那个东西居然弄不出来了。

曹少璘硬要张亦塞进去的那串东西，有一个绳结。  
一般来说，是留在体外，方便起见。  
但是玻璃珠这个东西，是圆的，彼此之间，没有办法死死咬合，这里硬是被一根柔软长绳连着，揣挤在人的肠子里，随着走动、坐车、上楼……不断地动，这动起来就有无穷变数。加上张亦一路上都在夹紧双腿、拼命提臀……自然而然，那串东西是愈挤愈往深处去，也难怪他又胀又疼。  
现在就有一桩比较麻烦的事：那个绳结，可能随着最后、最大的那一粒珠子在他体内的的摩擦和转动，一大半都埋入了他的身体里，进到他那可怜兮兮的入口里面去了。  
等张亦哆哆嗦嗦脱掉裤子，分开两腿跪在浴巾上，伸手沿着股沟摸上去——刚一触到入口，摸不到那个绳结的头，他的指甲直接刮他就觉得一阵针扎样的疼，疼得他埋头趴在双臂间，狠狠喘了一大口气，这才没暴叫出声来。  
他知道房东就在一扇门外，怎么敢叫呢。疼就疼了，又不是没曾受过疼，心想着，且忍忍。反正再怎样也不会痛过第一次。  
张亦至今仍记得第一次是怎么回事，曹少璘在灵堂给他老子守夜，先是不准他进去，而后又差人出来传话，专叫他进去。  
事情居然在那个地方发生，简直像噩梦一样。谁不说曹瑛枭雄一世？那会儿真正是尸骨未寒。  
张亦记得自己一辈子只张口求过曹少帅这么一回。他求了很久，什么话都说了，重话、狠话说了，哀求的话也说了，他挣扎过，经不住人多，最终力竭，被一棍子敲在后脑勺上，不光是昏晕，他脑子都乱了。  
曹少璘有这个心思，他不觉得特别意外。少帅恨他人尽皆知，坐馆病重的时候，每个阿叔公都来会他，专事叫他跑路。都跟他说，大哥一死，你不会有好结果，少帅一定办你，什么情况都可能有。  
张亦一概反问：那大哥还没有死，我就自己跑路？  
只他心里知道，也不尽是愚忠。草字头的第一高手，当了这么多年，有什么结果都是天理循环。他能逃到哪里去呢？哪里才是安稳？与其在异国他乡惶惶终生，他更中意立在此地为人，就看着刀剑迎来，就要站着领死。  
想不到是死都不能死，曹少璘这个疯小子，非要在自己亲爹的尸首跟前办了他。张亦记得的，自己的手指把地板都抠出来好些血道子，指甲缝里都是木屑。他后来哪儿都不觉得疼，就是手特别疼。曹少璘完事后抓了他受伤的手指看，说：“哟，指甲都裂了，不好看了，得养一养。”  
张亦在昏眩中，感觉指尖微凉。他因为挣扎，眼皮子被拳头砸到，微微有点肿，这时候勉励睁开了，就看见曹少璘在鬼火似的蜡烛光里捉着他的手，正朝着破碎的指尖上吹气。  
吹了一阵，似是意识到张亦正在望住他，做了这种丧心病狂的事情，他毫不以为羞耻，反而得意洋洋，冲着摊在地上的精疲力尽的这个人，笑了起来。

张亦的腿一软，整个人趴倒在浴巾上，脑门撞着地“咚”的一响。  
他摸不到绳结，只摸得到细绳的一个头。手指掐不住，拉拽不成，就越发地急。入口被最大的珠子堵着，一丝缝隙也没有，若伸指头去抠摸，才触到肿起来的皮肉，就疼得他眼前发黑。  
但这东西是一定要弄出来的，否则他做人都做不下去了。他憋住一口气，咬紧了牙，就把指尖挪到入口的边缘，是猛力往里一戳。  
他的内部早就被人造的死硬珠子填满了，如何还挤得进去。这样蛮干，只是平添自虐而已。他终于忍不住，疼得叫了一声。紧接著，不过半秒钟，卫生间的滑门，就也是“唰啦”一声惊响。  
房东陈生一手拿着罐草莓优格，一手推着滑门，就站在门外，瞪进来。  
他的正对面，是赤身露体的张亦勉强撅起的一个光溜溜的屁股。当中原本颜色浅淡的一个小口，原本紧缩的嫩肉，此时不受控制地微绽着，一圈都肿得发亮，颜色鲜艳糜烂，宛如烂熟的水蜜桃一般，隐隐渗着些不知成分的汁液，以及一小撮被浸润湿透的绳结。  
他租客的一只手，还按在自己这入口的边缘上。手是在抖，这人浑身上下都瑟瑟发抖，因出了许多汗，整个人都覆着一层发亮的水光。  
他听见门响，扭头来望，房客房东，两人对上一眼，一时都是语塞。  
空气停顿了不晓得有多久，忽然陈生问了句：呢个系乜回事（这是怎么回事？）  
张亦眼前浑茫茫的一片，真个不知如何是好，嘴唇颤了好几秒才讲得出话。他拿双手都撑在浴巾上，用尽力气答道：“我是黑社会……我……我被人整。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的作者是我。

其实完全可以撒个谎，反正张亦自知，他已经撒过很多谎话了。  
承认自己生活放纵糜烂，导致身体里塞了奇怪东西要去就医，至少可以保全租屋的资格。毕竟这是他的私事，他从未带过其他人回来。可是张亦完全是本能地拒绝这样。  
他说：“我说的是实话，你赶我走吧。”  
当时他就一个念头在脑袋里绕：反正不能更糟了，大不了拿不出来，那今晚就去跳海。  
跳海只是说说，他的牵挂太多。这时候发现陈老师一直盯着自己的身体看，就有些羞惭，周身都惭愧到泛起潮红的地步。此时想要掀起浴巾来遮盖，又觉得多余——这都已经全看光了，遮又有何用。  
陈老师比他还要局促，进退两难，犹豫了一下，先把优格杯就近放下。在原地笨拙地转了半圈身，总算掉回脸来道：“曹少璘干的？”  
张亦本来就撑不住了，听到这句像被五雷轰了顶，整个人都禁不住剧颤了一下，奄奄一息趴伏在浴巾上，单顶着一张惊呆脸。  
陈生道：“普通人也有三两个差人老友，西九龙总警司是我朋友。”像是不许张亦再多想，他后一句话也接得很急，“这是弄的什么？我知你自己弄不成这样。”  
张亦鬼使神差，抑或鬼迷心窍，在自己的臂弯间埋头呻吟，老老实实道：“是玻璃珠，很多粒，比较痛，拿不出来。”  
陈生道：“这样不行，我送你去医院。”  
张亦本来疼得都要昏了，听见这句又陡然清醒，高叫道：“不行！我自己来！”  
陈生面上表情停滞了一下，他久历世事的人，也是瞬间想到，为这个事情就医，张亦面上怕过不去，他以前好歹是个“大哥”，出入江湖，面子上面的事情恐怕没得商量。  
正在思忖间，对面张亦已经开口：“我捏不住绳头，使不上劲。老师，你帮帮我。”  
他几乎是命令口气，不容推诿，但看过来的，却是一双泛着红的水光莹莹的、哀求的眼。张亦心里想，反正看都看了，曹少璘第一次动他，也很多人帮手……虽然后来，曹少帅找了理由，把当时在场的弟兄都碾抹死尽了。  
张亦想，也就这副身体，其实早就不剩什么资本值得遮遮掩掩。现在他只想快些把玻璃珠子拿出来。  
房东走近他，蹲下身揽住他的肩膀。张亦低低叫了一声，不是快慰，是畏惧的惊叫。他在这种际遇下，被不熟悉的男人的手摸在肉上，恐惧难免。  
不能在这里做，你太紧张了。陈生说，到床上去，能舒服点。

张亦的房门常年锁着，这时陈生也不问他，就直接扶他进了自己的卧室。  
这个中年独居的男人微有些崇尚享乐主义，房间收拾得很干净，床尤其大，而且软。饶是张亦痛得下半身都快麻了，忽然躺到这样一张舒服的床上，就觉自己仿佛躺在一片柔滑的云上。他似已记不得上一次床有这么舒服是什么时候，到这么狼狈时还有小小的惊喜，是故面上紧绷的颊肉还是松了下来。他就仰面躺着，一只手下意识地攥着陈生的衬衫衣角，他自己都毫无察觉。  
陈生也没强行挪开身，就凑着他，双手撑在床上。这人脸上一丝笑都没有，隔着一副眼镜，张亦能看到他好像是睡眠不足，眼圈都有些青黑痕迹。在这个节骨眼儿上，张亦控制不住自己，犹在胡思乱想。他只是想，有这么舒服的床，这个人怎么还睡不好觉呢？  
他心里有隐瞒，从来不敢直视房东，这还是头一回认真打量他。这时候就觉得，斯文人面相和善温柔，果然都蛮好看的。  
陈生凑近他的脸，眼睛就一直望着他，转也不转。张亦别过头，有些羞赧，道：“不要紧，你尽管动手。我习惯的，我不怕疼。”  
陈生望住他，手道：“真的愿意交给我来？”  
张亦别着的脸始终未有转回来看他。可能是因为身体绷得太疲倦，床又太舒服，他觉得自己的意识都有些模糊。单是点一点头，就闭上了双眼。  
陈生的脸落下来，首先是眼镜冰凉凉地蹭在张亦面颊上。一张嘴贴在张亦颈侧，念咒似地低语道：放松，什么都不要想。  
张亦伸手摸那眼镜，陈生抓住它，把它从脸上卸下来，扔在枕边。然后一副丰厚的嘴唇就贴了上来，缓缓压在他的颈子上。  
这嘴唇温热，像如他自己身体的一个部分，贴靠着没有造成很强烈的异物感，沿着血管一路顺着吻了下去，时不时探出舌尖，轻轻刮蹭在皮肤上。  
张亦发出了短促的、说不清是喜是怒的叫唤，腿脚在床单上反射般地划蹭，牵动到筋挛的肠子，又疼得哼了一声。他只觉颈上有蚂蚁在爬，从脖子一直痒到心里，自己控制不住身体，心都跳得快了起来。  
朦胧中他想起李家源，在那年代久远的奇怪影片，在雪山小屋，跟一个鬼佬缠绵。那鬼佬也是这样做，先亲脖子。在此之前，曹少璘似乎也是对他的脖子格外感兴趣，但是下狠劲咬得居多，有几次还见了血，使他常常需要穿起高领衫来隐藏牙印。  
张亦不缺性交，甚至疲于此道，他只是从未做过爱罢了。一个颓唐的失势的江湖大佬，每个人都恨不能踩他一脚。他对私房事怎么想，有谁会知道？  
陈生的双手在张亦身上游走，动作轻巧，好像抚摸一只受足惊吓的猫。他很有耐心地抚弄他，还要同他讲话，问他感觉有没有变好。  
张亦羞于回答。在这个事情上他很无措，被问了几次感觉，竟是脸都愈发红了，有点恼羞成怒，喃喃道不要问了，你把那个拽出来就完事。  
陈生偏不遂他的意，埋头下去，吻在他胸口，轻舔了一下他的乳头。张亦是猝不及防，“啊”地叫出声来，伸一只手揪住陈生的头发，也不知是想推开他，还是想要抓紧他。  
他的乳头也敏感，经不起触碰，很快就硬得发疼。张亦耐不住，咬着嘴唇，头颅就在枕上扭蹭，陈生取笑他：“你好敏感啊。”  
张亦猛瞪开眼睛，只是眼神已不像从前那么凶狠，也不是悲苦可怜，他的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，目光安静又湿润。  
陈生啜吸过他的乳尖，手已侵入他腿间，并没有直奔主题，而是握住了张亦已经半硬不软的东西，虚悬着手劲上下撸了两把，夸奖道：“你好棒啊，这里也生得很漂亮。”  
张亦都忍不住笑了一笑，道：“这还分漂不漂亮的，你也有啊。”  
陈生亲了亲他脸颊，亲得很响亮，发出“啵”的一声，似是很欢快，哄他道：“把腿分开些，我尽量帮你。”  
曹少璘也会这么命令他的，“把腿分开，我要操你。”他一贯都是照做，起初心里会有不舒服，如今连这种不舒服的感觉都死亡了，偶尔也有怯意，主要是少帅干他的时候，难免要疼。  
他活得不快乐，对快感也没概念。行尸走肉一般。恋爱是什么？都是少年时婉转心疼的幻觉。  
但陈生却没有停下手的意思，他很有技巧地捉着张亦那鲜少得趣的玩意儿，不仅如曹少璘那样，想让他也射出来就用力抓着，草草撸他到射……陈老师的手就不一样，是灵活地在上面滑着，弹奏乐器一般，仿佛这就是令彼此都能感到愉悦的事。他的指腹很软，文人的手大抵如是，当他用软软的指腹拨开尖端的小口，沾着粘液在上面搓揉——张亦终于叹息着松下劲，脚趾都皱缩起，夹住床单，几乎要把脆弱的棉布都扯裂。  
眼泪滑下他的脸，他啜泣着，连腰都挺起来，把自己往陈生的手里送。  
陈生抚摸着他，索性低下头，伸出舌头舔在那尖端上。他的嘴唇血肉丰满，很有质感，含住张亦的时候，是慢慢地吞下他。这过程漫长到地老天荒，张亦觉得自己似若泡在温暖的海水里，快意不很强烈，可总有那么一点，持久地吊着。他的身体在挺动收缩，他却浑然不觉。  
陈生含着他，手指就在他被撑到快将破裂的入口处按压。那里因为肿得太久，已经火烧般烫，任何东西碰上去，都觉得像是冰过的。  
张亦晓得他在摸索那几乎找不到了的绳结。在他的预想中，最后要经历一番大痛，受尽苦楚，那串东西才拿得出来。实际事情发生得很快，都不容他等待，陈生吞着他的性器同时，冷不丁就一手把那串珠子拉拽了出来！  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
粗壮的玻璃球毫不留情地重重摩擦过肠壁与入口，因为有九粒之多，这过程也算凶残持久。张亦自觉肠子被强行拖出体外一般，却又有奇异的快感。他身体的力量在这一刹那全部泻尽了，尖叫的同时，生理性的水分全然失控，他简直涕泪交流，前瞬间射了出来，喷溅在陈生的嘴唇和脸上。  
他的腰在床单上扭动，妖媚得不似寻常，口中胡乱地哼叫着，几乎就要祈求更多折磨。  
不过，陈生却停下来，捉住他脚踝，把双腿抬高起来看了看。“伤得好厉害，里面出血了，你要好好休息。”他用手指揉了揉合不上的入口，那里除了喷出的润滑剂、分泌物，还挂着些血丝。  
张亦的双臂搂上来想抓住他，被他轻轻拂开了。他把一条薄被搭在张亦的身上：“应该现在去洗一下，我去放点水。”  
张亦本是想挽留他。他在情欲上刚刚尝得点甜头，身体的疲倦和疼痛，都只似快感的点缀。他忘了自己究竟有多累，被子刚搭上来，他脑中的那根弦就崩断了。他不是睡着而已，他是一刹就堕入了睡眠。

张亦惊醒时屋子里都关着灯。  
他其实没有做什么梦，却仍是受了惊吓般地猛然坐起。打量四周，他发现自己还是在陈老师的房间里。之前种种，袭上心头，他顿时意识到，这种安稳的租屋生活，马上就要结束了。  
他记得很清楚，陈生最讨厌黑社会。  
曾经的揸fit人、如今的健身房教练张亦裸着身体，枯坐在他人的床铺上发呆。他有一万种想法，都是围绕着怎样恳求陈生让他留下。  
先要有一个凄苦的故事，他暗忖，或许能感动这样一个好人。可是他张亦是恶贯满盈，杀人无算的恶棍。他的遭际难道不是天理昭彰，报应不爽？  
他没有一个很好的故事足够陈情。  
门缝下面漏入灯光，是半夜吧，这房子的主人没有睡呢。张亦迟疑着要不要叫他，不知迟疑了多久，卧室的门被从外打开了。  
陈生站在门口，手里端着一个比张亦的脸庞还要大的海碗，面上笑嘻嘻地：“怎么才睡了十五分钟就醒了？”  
张亦无言，他以为自己该是睡了两天两夜。  
陈生走进来，把大碗放在床头柜上，香油和葱花的味道顿时飘逸在整个卧室里。  
“先吃点东西，我这个人没出息，最喜欢半夜煮面吃。”他得意洋洋，又放下双筷子，“牛腩鱼蛋双拼面！牛腩也是我自己炖的，八角香料加得有点多，你凑合凑合。吃完了去洗澡，水我刚放好，还有点儿烫下不去脚。你多泡一会儿，出来我帮你擦药。”  
张亦“嗯”了一声，拿起筷子。他本来面上冷冷的，是寻常样子。但是这次，终于还是绷不住——他一个几近中年的落魄人，捏着双竹筷，曲起两条腿，埋头凑在腿间在那被子上，就无声无响地哭了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话看风格作者是阿禁。

那是个炎热的午后，曹少璘的整班人都像暴露在空气里的汽水一样，滋啦滋啦的鼓噪着气泡破裂的声音。  
他们所有的躁动，源于曹少璘跑到别人家的地头上去，去寻一个48小时失联的人，倒也不是什么大不了的事情，偏偏此人攒着一股戾气，野狗出笼一样带着爪牙气势汹汹的跑到人家张亦工作那间拳馆去，说要交人。  
人是没处交的，因为张亦眼下也不在此间。  
只是电话打不通，无故旷工的事情他从前没有过，曹少璘一颗心就拧巴起来，他总也见不得他这个小世叔过的有个人样子，此前碾磨活剐一样的熬他，无非也是个不甘心，打从他老爹升天那日起，就算准了张亦没种，因他好死不如赖活的活了许久，没见他发疯跳海跳楼，就像是他这人还有可欺压啃咬的血肉，可他就把自己过成了一把活得骨头，半分温度不肯给予，好似一具行尸走肉。

这行尸走肉近来可不太安生，他那森森白骨忽就活了似的，无端的给他消受了一会活色生香的，偏偏就泛起膈应，曹少璘进得门来，叫人里外里的翻查个遍翻得乱七八糟，单纯就是泄愤，胜仔一早就电话里讲过亦哥这两天没来，他把那老板老鹰抓小鸡一样拎到跟前，反反复复就问那几句。  
张亦是不是跟jimmy仔搞在一起。  
安叔一头雾水，他说的那个搞好像也不是寻常所说的那个搞法，他说的是狗男女瓜田李下的搞法，无怪老板听不懂，他手下人是心领神会的，肚子里说淫者见淫，除了你真没见得哪个想睡张亦。  
逞凶斗狠的事情安叔见多了，收陀地的常来常往，都是熟人，就今天事情有点不对头，jimmy哥上午打电话说中午要过来练练拳，真是个庙小妖风大，眼看着要碰上，他额角生汗，念及正当生意，简直想给O记打电话报警。

没有就医记录，活不见人死不见尸，人间蒸发了一样。

人是从曹少帅那里走的，他料想张亦出了些事情，本也情理之中，曹少璘一贯玩的疯，不寻常的是这回曹少璘亲自出门寻人，那就很不寻常了。  
李家源还是像往常一样，客客气气的打个电话预约，他是自己走进去，不像曹少璘带着他那班四九仔，山大王似的跑到人家小地方去作威作福。他走进去打了个招呼，却没对着大刀阔斧恭候多时的曹少帅，和和气气的跟安叔说话，也是明知故问问起张教练的事情。  
曹少璘听得不耐烦，李家源这个人，平时就一副工工整整的面孔，面瘫似的，说话声音也是七分冷淡三分颓丧，眼瞧着他就视而不见，同是搞黑社会活动的，李家源就偏爱装个正经人。  
他一个大佬不好因为这点事情跟人家吱啦毛，就耐心等他说完，越听越不对路，眼里直往出蹿火星子，嗖嗖嗖扎在李家源身上，恨不能给他烧几个窟窿。  
“张教练前两天我还见过，说是他老婆叫他回家吃饭，脸色就不太好啊。”他眼皮掀都不掀一下。  
“大概是病了吧。”  
“那我还是过两天再过来，一个人打拳也没什么意思，他什么时候返工记得给我打电话。”  
他说话那个声音不大不小，不偏不倚就灌曹少璘个满耳，然后就听见阴阳怪气的一声。  
“Jimmy哥找他不光打拳吧。”  
他坐在阴影里，上面悬着个风扇嗡嗡作响，直到李家源走过来，就保持着他那副大佬作态，屁股千斤坠似的沉在椅子上，一点起身的意思也没有，这倒不关乎家教，他们搞黑社会活动的都不太讲究，问题是面子工程，同时两个字头的大佬，因着其中一个犯浑，就有了点针锋相对的意思，李家源礼貌一笑，又遁匿无形了。

“Jimmy哥很中意张亦啊，就这么挖草字头的红棍不太好吧。”  
这个红棍讲的自然是昔日的双花红棍，他早年被曹瑛从老家带出来，是连灯笼都没挂过的平地一声雷，颇得人眼红，好在此人十分能打，劈友如砍柴，曹瑛对他向来爱重，他那个声望也是水涨船高，也没高到哪里去，恰恰就比曹少璘高那么一点点，都因他这人一心为帮会，钱是没有的，孝敬叔伯向来没他什么事，无非就是做了一把开山刀，指哪砍哪，好用非常。  
说到底也就是把刀，充其量是把爱刀，时常擦拭保养，本该入土为安带着陪葬的玩意儿，偏偏没带进棺材，留给他儿子劈人，曹少帅是用他劈柴也好砍石头也罢，总之是人家家的私人财产，往深了说，曹瑛对他这个儿子用心良苦，有心留下个张亦给他立威，他就偏选个最不体面的，好好一遭立马扬刀的事情，让他给做得不干不净。  
就寻着这么个不干不净，他还偏偏就一门心思认准了这人，可着劲糟蹋，如今是煮熟的鸭子连骨带皮都吃的溜干净了，最后一口汤让人家抢了去，还津津有味的跟他砸吧嘴儿，这就十分不能接受了。

“认识他这么长时间，他可没说自己是黑社会。”成功商人李先生道，“再说贵方的双花红棍，跑到这地方来做教练，难道你不给他开工资？”

曹少璘还真就没给他开过工资，不光没工资，还净身出户，他干得出赶尽杀绝的事情，就是让他穷困潦倒走投无路，咬牙切齿的忌恨里头，希望张亦有一天对他服个软，他打定了主意张亦但凡回来找他，必然要钱给钱要人给人，这穷光蛋死不开窍的，一根筋把自己逼到份儿上，又不关他曹少帅什么事，明明几句话的事，他不开口自己也没必要犯贱，都是仁至义尽了。

“看来jimmy哥很想给他开工资，那好办啊，我知道你以前姑爷仔嘛，哪有做生意不给钱的。”  
他就一副牙酸的样子皮笑肉不笑的说。  
姑爷仔乃是李家源发家致富的老本行，他说这个话无非就是刺激刺激李家源，就算是混社会他都是个出身鄙俗的，连带着把自己也刺激了。  
曹瑛在时还挺好，张亦那股子端着辈分的样子他格外吃，忿忿然里勾的他不能自拔，每回去找麻烦，换得张亦瞪他一眼他就张牙舞爪，就跟逗个蚂蚱一样，蚂蚱一弹腿儿没怎么着他自先蹦的老高，紧接着做一副喊打喊杀的样子，跟过他的老人起初跟着他认认真真的同仇敌忾过一阵子，后来看他见天儿的往人身上贴呼找不痛快，说得咬牙切齿的，一转身恨不得嘴咧天上去，呲一排牙花子跟人说，你看着我早晚办了他。  
张亦现在莫说瞪他一眼，就是把正脸儿看他都将将巴巴，他一低眉顺眼就看上去格外可恶，可恶也比看不着强。  
“我们就是打打拳。”  
李家源看对面人脸上一会红一会儿白，跟个调色盘似的，他反正真就是打打拳，至于曹少璘想的那个事儿，他就也确确实实想过，也没必要遮遮掩掩。  
“张亦今天没来，我看你一个打拳也没什么意思，要不我陪你切磋下。”  
曹少璘的拳脚功夫是一瓶不满半瓶咣当，压根儿就没下过苦功夫，说起来还是因为张亦无事时成天往拳馆里钻，曹瑛眼皮子底下也不敢搞事，他装模作样习得几日，粗浅皮毛而已，颇有点把持不住，就怕他爹看出他那点小秘密，借了个由头就跑了，自认是有功夫在身之人，就是要揍李家源。

李家源练拳颇有些年头了，他从小一起长大那个打拳打的很专业，李家源系半路出家，全靠平时苦练，强身健体作防身是可以，就像曹少璘说的，他以前做姑爷仔用不上跟人家搏命，后来选了座馆冲锋陷阵有手下若干，现在竟还是曹家这个少帅找他单挑。  
这种事情，往小了说是切磋，往大了说传出去是两个字头的颜面问题，升级成全面战争都不为过的事由，曹少璘是胡天忽地里透着股子狡诈，单挑而已，搞得那么兴师动众就不好了。  
“好啊，劳驾，我先换个衣服。”

他说换衣服，就是在窄窄一间换衣室里，曹少璘看像一时兴起，眼瞧着手底下人递来个包，翻翻找找居然是装备齐全。  
他自有备而来，挥挥手叫手下人出去，就剩李家源跟他两个，看李家源慢慢悠悠的换衣服，他正百无聊赖之际，忽就找不见李家源。  
紧接着后颈一痛，眼前一黑，哐当一声脑门子磕地，他都没搞清楚怎么一回事儿就拥抱大地了，撑着没闭眼个功夫，死不瞑目似的，瞧见李家源拎着个物事东西站在他跟前。  
他连李家源拿啥东西削他后脑勺都没瞅见，就看见一圈黑不溜秋的鞋尖儿，麻袋一套两眼一抹黑昏死了，连李家源当他死猪肉一样踢了两脚都没觉出来。

李家源发出声尖叫的机会都没给他，上来一个四九仔草草堵了嘴，他一句话憋在肚子里，是真心实意的想说上一句。  
我他妈早晚劏了你！


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的作者是我。

麻袋一脱，曹少璘看到的头一样是车顶。  
全皮的车顶内衬——他脑子转得极快，一秒钟即猜到这是身处占米仔的座驾内。  
心说还好，不是垃圾车里套塑胶袋，给他练肺活量。  
他是被横放在座前，双手拿扎线带反剪，脚踝也遭人绑了，整个人宛如虾米一样别别扭扭地蜷曲着，真是过去几十年从未遭过之罪。  
少帅的目光，从车顶转下来，便看到占米仔的脸。  
李家源先生的衣服都已拾掇整齐了，西装革履，衬衫扣到最后一粒，丝绸领带一丝不乱。曹少璘撇他一眼，说，占米哥好兴致，可惜有肴无酒，若在我的车里，还有18年的芝华士。  
李家源眼皮都没冲他低垂一下，但只抬起一只手，手里果然半杯酒，看色泽大约也是有些年头的威士忌。  
曹少帅点点头，应了声“哦”。  
事情到了这步田地，他心里明白，是遭对家绑票。倒也不慌张，因到了这步田地，既有命在，零碎儿完整，李家源又不吝给他看到脸孔，更不打算堵他的嘴——这不是要撕票，定是要搏一次不太公平的谈判。  
那少帅心里估摸着，李生眼下看到他，十分的不怀好意，大约是心里对他，有点脾气。

李家源实是看到曹少璘就有气。  
全赖他十分想把这个人怎么的，可他偏偏并不能下手，把此人怎么怎么的。  
港岛而今最大社团或称作“公司”，就他们和记、曹记两家老店，似南天门的立柱仿佛，断了崩了哪一根，都是要出问题。曹少璘斯人，混蛋一个，卑鄙无耻下流变态，就他坐上“草字头”这个佬座以来，看看他干的那些没谱的事情，平心静气说：拖出去乱棍打死不足惜。  
惜哉没有人敢把他就地打死，哪怕是打个半死、切根手指，也是不可以的，是不妥当的。  
为了安定繁荣长期发展，为了香港地下世界广阔的未来，占米仔心里说，怎么都只能跟这个疯子努力沟通一下。  
打一闷棍背剪双手给挪到他自己的车里，弄到他的主场来，是为了更好地谈判。  
他的目的很明确，要求很简单，他要张亦这个人。虽然吧，现在是没人知道张亦躲到哪里去了，看曹少璘这反常的反应，他和他的人，显然也都不知道。  
他原本是指望张亦自己有日反骨的，只是这个人偌大的委屈也受了，至今没有啥动静，想来是老派人的那种忠义深入骨髓，非要被曹少璘把血肉骨髓都吃净了才得解脱。说到底，还得他李家源打救出手。他有几单很好的生意，现在都可以拱手让给草字头。他占米仔不会白拿白占，只要曹少帅给脸，他也愿意出得一个很大的价钱，买下这一把好刀。  
到今天对面一站，他就知道这个想头是行不通的了。曹少璘对张亦，就像恶狗护食，绝不是不在意，他明明在意得很。这个人，他自己可以往死里头糟践，但怎样都不会松手的了。  
真是讨厌啊。然而并又不能直接动手灭了他，李生觉得吧，大家还是得坐下来好好谈谈。

坐是他坐着，曹少璘嘛就蜷着腿躺着。  
曹少帅瞪着他，忽然一咧嘴，呲出一口齐齐整整的好牙，笑了。笑道：占米哥很烦恼吧？看我不顺眼，可又不能直接动手灭了我。为什么呢？你的山头我的门楼，南天门上的入云柱，咱们俩对对双双，断不可以随意切下来一条，这是有碍社会安定繁荣发展的，我说的对不对呀占米哥？  
他此时讲话，拖腔拖调，很有点演戏的天分。偏偏说的，都是那李家源先生的所思所虑，讨厌更加十二分。  
占米仔也给他笑笑，轻描淡写地称赞：说得好。那少帅你不妨说说，我请你来，既然不是拿你作盘菜，那是想做什么？  
曹少璘在他脚边挪一挪，用力蹭着绒毛地毯，把自己端起来摆正，誓要同他坐着谈。  
这个人疯归疯，聪明灵澈，都算是第一等，那活络劲儿悉数要从眼睛里流出来，这边厢横了占米仔一梭子就是满满的冰刀子冷箭头不怀好意。他笑得畅快甜美，道：其实占米哥跟我并不是外人，大家一张桌上吃过几多次饭，我两只手伸出来都不够算。你贪我吃剩的骨头玩过的破鞋，直接开口求我就好了啦，你求我割肉，或许我还真就就割他一块，给占米哥助个兴下个酒。你看你拐弯抹角，搞这些做什么？我还指望着跟你擂台上相见呢。  
他说的是张亦。  
占米李为的确实就是张亦。他也确实觉得，曹少璘把张亦当块骨头啃着，糟践得不行。这个话他自己觉得，和听到曹少璘讲出来，冲击感还是差太远了。他原以为自己对张亦的意思，仅限于知英雄识英雄，红尘里头相见，看他艰难，就拉一把，也算还了他当初的不杀之恩。到此刻听见曹少璘辱骂这个人，他还是有点受不了了。  
单觉得一股子热血直冲上头，脑袋都发胀眼前晕晕陶陶。就是气呀！  
气英雄气短，气明珠蒙尘，气恶人多磨。更多的是气他自己，到这一刻才有点明白自个儿到底是怎么想的。  
李家源总算明白了，自己是中意张亦的。  
不是惜英雄那个意思，更不是要做大和记网罗人才。犯不着了，张亦此身此生已是尘埃。他气的是，曹少璘做了他也有意做的，无非就是拥有这个人，对他为所欲为，还被隐忍纵容，仍得原谅忠诚。  
曹少璘可以有的，凭什么他李家源就拿不到？早点明白这个意思，他早就得到这个人了。  
占米哥沉住气，就还是笑笑的，问了一句：如果就请少帅你割爱呢？

现在轮到气得要炸的，是曹少璘了。  
他从占有张亦的身体到如今，两人之间的关系，都是他单方面上瘾，张亦完全不动情。只得最近几日，从看了那该死的DVD之后开始，才渐渐有那么点上道的意思。  
之前头一回要他含一下自己那个东西，他拼得杀猪一样，把他的下颔骨都卸下来才敢塞进去，就怕他作个妖一口咬……可是前日，问他有没有谈过恋爱，也就有事没事提那么一下，看看他，顿时春水浸透一般，浪得出汁，含得可起劲了。是从来没有被他服侍到这么爽过，然而这份深情厚谊，恐怕不是想要给的他曹少璘吧。  
事出反常有没有？  
说理由？还用想？——这个贱人中意李家源啊！李家源这么直截了当的要人，完全不计较身份，看样子，也不会计较钱粮。两家不对付都三十来年有余，他能厚得起这个脸皮，下得了这个血本！他的张亦，和他的仇敌，他俩这个——得是真有事啦！  
曹少璘“嘿”地一声笑，阴恻恻的，眼刀直在占米李跟自己有八分相像的脸庞上乱剐，恨不得光是这样看看，就能把他的脸都刮花，叫他血肉模糊，叫张亦瞧着他就害怕。  
可惜眼刀不是刀，他瞪得越用力，李家源就愈发舒适地啜着酒往沙发椅上靠。“你开个价吧，少帅。”  
他是自恃理智的人，做事情要用脑，这个时候趁胜追击，讲话就很诚恳客气。他说，人我要了去，不会叫他为难，以后只给他正经生意做。比如说，盘个健身房或者拳馆，也给他当当老板。但凡针对你们草字头的事，不合叫他做，规矩我懂的。就是让你松松手，放了你小阿叔。你我齐辈分，你就当，让我给他养老。

曹少璘听到这里，又“嘿”了一声。这一回不光是冷笑，他整个人险些蹦起来，像如被开水烫了第一下的活跳虾。  
“养老？！”少帅弹起来尖声叫道，“不愧是和记第一人，龙头坐馆啊占米哥，爆房就爆房，上床就上床，你真会讲话。”  
他直接把这些词甩到台面上来，李生安慰自己说，不能跟他计较，他爹没把他教好，这人就是个疯子流氓，不可与之一般见识，自己还是要稳一点，不生气，气不得。  
遂勉强保持微笑继续道：曹先生好爱开玩笑。你阿叔是大家长辈，人前背后，我肯定都是敬待他的。少帅，我劝你还是考虑考虑。有一桩细节，你不妨也计较进去才好，那就是这是我的车，司机保镖，只等我一句话。你现在手脚不能动，上了我的车上，跟我讲话礼貌一点，才好全须全尾地下去。出来混逢人礼貌一点，总是没坏处的。  
曹少璘放声大笑，脸上半分惧意都无。“占米哥这样吓唬人就不好了！”他笑嚷道，“你是正经生意做得多了，养了十个八个健身房，养老养坏了脑？我们黑社会，不做这样的事，你一个黑社会的大佬，也不会在自己豪车后座当屠场，急着推自己落坑。做戏做全套会不会，这车起码发动起来，往石壁或者万宜水库开一开啊！”  
他是真气疯了，或许他自己都不觉得。当真是浑身上下，只有一张嘴能动，也要用这张嘴，跟和联胜的大佬打一场句句见血的嘴仗。他曹记排行第一的好刀当然不可不用，他头一个就又把张亦提出来，冲着占米仔就是迎面一刀。  
他说占米哥，我来教你做黑社会的事情。我小阿叔，亦哥他为人不好吗？品性怎样，出来混的不看这个，就说为草字头做事，他做了十年，无数事，十年都没有错漏，这个我知道啊。我为什么动他，你不懂了吧，我老豆，翘辫子的时候既然没带他一道走，也没塞钱给他叫他跑路，干巴巴一根草留在我眼前，他就是留给我来收割的呀。“立威”二字，这你不懂吗？干不翻他我却怎做老大？  
李生点点头道：瑛叔绝没让你强奸他。  
曹少璘全无愧意，坦然笑道：我就是想尝尝他什么味儿，我老豆不爱我，许看不许吃，现在我做主了，没这个道理的。  
李生把杯子放下了。倒还有半杯酒一滴未饮。他缓缓道：那少帅觉得他怎样？  
曹少璘笑道：开没开过苞的鸡都还是鸡啰，本来就只配做鸡，能有什么过人之处？张亦呀，干巴巴的没什么好花样，插得我都疼，很影响口感。好几次我都想，要不也给他发落下去，先打断腿，再弄一间房，一天来二十个客人教教他，业精于勤嘛，技术或许能提高点。到时候就便宜啦，占米哥想尝尝新鲜，花小钱就行了。我们都是干黑社会的，彼此都有同志爱，我会体谅，占米哥去光顾的时候，记得给电话我呀，我让他给你打个八折……

这段话毕竟没有说完，占米李一脚踩在他心口把他又给放翻了。  
占米仔按了一下手边，从弹出的小抽屉里拿出一把鹿角柄的小钢刀，就捏着刀，贴着曹少璘的脖子比划来去，凉飕飕刮着他的皮。  
曹少璘汗毛都竖起来了，嘴还是硬的，硬是笑道：“别装了，你是不敢的。”  
占米仔感叹，说是啊，到头来，要你曹少帅教我做黑社会啊。你的做派，很好很黑社会，我是该要学一学。  
说罢手腕一振，“哧”一声刀尖豁开布帛，就把曹少璘身上的运动衫割开了一条笔直口子。  
曹少璘皱起眉头：“怎么，想劏了我？那得深入点。”  
占米仔冷笑道：没有，准备强奸你罢了。干不翻你我却怎做老大？


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了一下这往后作者就都是我了，就不一一标注了。番外有一篇是阿禁，到时候再另行标注。

刚被占米仔的刀尖勾住裤子边沿，那曹少帅就怂了，没命地扭动起来，口中大叫大嚷。  
他认怂跌软是如此之快，以至于李家源先生猝不及防，手都被他耸动的腰腿撞到，险些真个劏了他给他开膛剖肚的一刀。  
活活把李生惊出冷汗。  
一开始没有听清他在嚷什么，把刀子挪远些，保持住一个安全距离，就看着他随他扭叫。这时屏息凝神，就听清楚了，原来曹少璘口中嚷的是：“仆街仔，今日够胆动我，我明日就把你被人爆的碟子散到全港上下每条街人手一张！”  
占米李这回气得，是喉头都发甜，一口老血都将要喷出来。这张DVD，那部老电影，他自己视作一辈子的奇耻大辱，是少不更事袋中无钞时留下的黑历史。最恨人提，最恨人追着提，曹少璘还偏拿它搞事。  
他咬着牙根咽下血痕，慢悠悠地，挤出一句话：原来真的是你呀。  
曹少璘根本没听出他这几个字里喷薄的杀意，以为他忽然住手，自己这招显然可以有。对手已经畏惧，他就要乘胜追击。  
“李家源，不止你的碟在我手上，”他嚷，“我随时可以做十万张拷贝！张亦那反骨仔被人爆的裸照，我也有百八十张！”  
李家源提着刀，差不多是蹲在他旁边贴着他，也不干啥，就瞪着他。这占米仔喃喃的，不可置信似的，说了句话。  
他说咪当我唔知，张亦只遭你个畜生做过。你居然连自己都拍，佩服佩服。  
曹少璘叫道：你是傻的吗？我又没拍我的脸！  
李生冲他郑重其事点一点头，叹了口气，说受教了。迅雷不及掩耳，他抬起没拿刀的手就是一巴掌抡上，好一声脆响。  
然后他拍拍司机椅背，说：阿发，你出去，我和少帅要开始谈正事了。

占米仔这一巴掌震得自己手骨都痛。他本来就练了多年，是有点真功夫的，手劲同张亦自然没法儿比，但说要打到曹少璘一口气闭过去，还是不成问题的。  
曹少帅这边厢，听到自己的颈骨都被这股子劲道扭得嘎啦一声，嘴角裂出鲜血，霎时间昏晕目眩。  
占米李怎么割开他裤子的，他不知道。因为头太晕了，太阳穴三叉神经那里突突跳痛，所以两腿软绵绵的像个大型玩偶，就随人摆弄。隐约听到几声裂帛，忽地警觉起来，勉强睁眼看，占米李手背一回又给他一个大耳刮子。  
这回打得他有种错觉：自己的一侧眼球涨大了一圈，在目眶子里头都盛不住了，现在就急着要掉出来。他想伸伸手，把自己的眼睛按回去，一拉扯手腕被塑料的扎线带割得剧痛，才想起来自己被人绑架了。  
自他作为曹瑛的儿子生下来，想绑票他的人从来没少过。前二十年有他爹罩他，后十年冒出来的那些胆儿比较肥的，早都被张亦削了。如果他爹还在，如果张亦还是以前那个张亦，李家源绝做不成这桩事体，许还要赔上手手脚脚一条命。  
占米仔徒手就把他的裤子撕碎了，脚踝上的扎线带一刀割开。此人不知从哪里摸出一个保险套，在曹少璘高高肿起的面颊上拍了拍，说不是我怕差佬，主要是少帅你太会玩儿，食材良莠不齐的，我真的怕你有毛病呢！我哋成年人，你说是不是该要做点防范措施。  
曹少璘根本没有办法出声答他，他被两巴掌扇昏了，声带都跟他别扭，讲不出话。此时皱着眉头拼命眨眼，只觉得自己被人拖起来按在软软的皮沙发上。还再生出更多未反应，两条光不溜溜的长腿就被举起来压过头顶。  
他也只来得及“哎”了一声，紧接着就只能撕心裂肺地“啊————”了。

这草字头的当家少帅，这辈子还真没这么疼过。李家源干他，本来就没甚怜惜的意思在里面。因为之前被这人激将激得气冲天灵，胯下那根东西似乎也比平常正经需要它的时候，更给力更坚挺，权做刑具之用，乃是完全不存在疲软的问题。  
占米仔一辈子，拍过搞基片、卖过小黄碟、揸过楼凤生意，可他自己，从来不下水，肉香闻多了嫌腻，找人发泄爆房，全都是你情我愿明天不见，谈一场如风似云虚无缥缈的短程恋爱。  
男仔女仔也都有过，他只跟中意喜欢的做，强暴人这种事，此前还真就没有干过。  
曾为一个卖AV的黑社会，强奸电影当年总是观摩过的，受害人往往叫得很凄惨，只是都有限度。人类的极限都有其限度嘛——那些受害人，没有一个能像曹少璘这么叫的。  
他被进入之后，疼都疼软了，从腰椎往下，无一处能够使力，从肠子往上，似尽被一刀捅穿。那少帅只觉得，占米仔也太粗、太长，他那根东西，是不是裹了砂纸，他用的保险套，一定不平滑，反正嘛，动一下就疼得他连气都要一小口一小口地往回吸，进一次就能一下子戳进他的胃袋里去，难受得他干呕不止。  
他是根本没有能力挣扎的，就是哭叫，从事发起始，哭得没住口，叫得没住声，骂骂咧咧，仅在口舌上为自己的尊严打拼了一小下。  
李家源的感受就有点不同。他下手太狠，原只是泄愤，进去时艰涩也不管，戳刺两回就令堂堂曹记坐馆肌肉松懈、皮开肉绽，鲜血一滴滴地沿着他俩结合的部位往外渗，这人都被插漏了一般。  
有血液润滑，他的肠子紧张到痉挛，不由自主是一夹一夹——感觉居然还挺“不错吃”。想一想曹少璘被人用了后面，搞不好确是头一次，他跟曹记斗了这么多年，死伤了多少至亲好友，居然今日是把这草字头插第一炉香的畜生给开苞了。  
曹少帅呀，何等嚣张的人物，被人像个扑盖王八似的干翻在宾士车后座，这不是笑话吗？李生越想越得意，越想越好笑，也不顾身下的人怎样哭得满脸鼻涕兼眼泪，兀自捏着他红肿的嘴角，把他的脸左右摆动着看了看，嘀咕说你哪点好？呢张脸有咩好的？你小阿叔就是死心眼。  
说归说，其心似铁，腰臀摆动更加顺畅有力。  
曹少璘被他整得杀猪般哀嚎。他已经昏头了，是被打晕了，也哭昏了，疼得吞一口新鲜空气都疼。再说整个车厢里，漫溢的无不是他的眼泪与血腥味道。他第一次强暴张亦，张亦挣扎太厉害，浑身都有伤，流了很多血，也是这个味道。他的血跟张亦的血，竟然是同样气味，都是铁锈般的、十分瘆人的咸腥味。  
这一刻骂人话都全还了给社会了，他昏天黑地地嚎哭道：“亦哥！亦哥救我呀！”  
在此前十来年，如遇到不称意，都有他亦哥救他。连他曾经差点被人一枪爆头，都能有个张亦宛如神兵天降，鬼魅一般自空气里显形，捏住那把枪，卸掉子弹，打残杀手。  
这个神兵是怎么了？如今聋了吗？他曹少璘已这么惨，他却不敬业、不在位，如此混蛋，听不到召唤？  
他不提张亦还好，提到张亦占米就更气。没有二话，更加卖力插他，虐杀仿佛，每一下都务必要带出嫩肉血水。曹少璘哭着哭着，一直干呕，后来连哭都不哭，也不再呼唤张亦，就呆愣愣望着自己两腿间进进出出、被鲜血染红了的那根粗壮东西，好像连这个身体都不是他自己的了。

干完这事占米仔先收拾了一下自己，这是他的车，他东西齐全，连被血染了的衣裤都有干净的可以换。  
他真个给曹少璘拍了百八十张裸照。  
拿他自己手机拍的，一边拍还一边乐，说：手机这个东西，特别危险，安全性不好——你刚才姿势超好超靓，我拍了蛮喜欢多点了两下看看，差点就发出去了——若是一个手抖，给我们那些阿叔公一人散一张，那就不好了。  
曹少璘没吱声。在这个状态下，于这个立场下，他开始觉得自己说什么都不合适了。  
顶好还是闭嘴吧。  
他等李家源衣服换好，照片也拍够，这个时候才开口。一开口舌尖疼得最厉害，当然是咬破了。李家源根本不屑吻他，他都不知道这是什么时候被自己咬破的，之前没感觉，现在就这一点最疼，其他的地方，都疼麻了，保持不动就还好。  
曹少璘因舌头疼，不得不一直翘着舌头说话，于是口齿不清道：“……现在我们扯平啦。”  
占米李觉得自己简直要对这人刮目相看了。他刚被人强奸了一场，哭得脸面全无，下身一个洞合都合不上还在丝丝冒血——这还都被对手死敌，亲自拍了照片存证。  
这么大的事情过了，接下来的若干分钟内，他随时可能被干掉灭口。而这位曹少帅的想法不过是，扯平了，还债了，你我两清了。你有我裸照，我有你黄碟，互相牵制，达至平衡……  
李家源又被他气笑了，小声慨叹说你乱世枭雄啊这是，够胆气呀。  
曹少璘又道：我要一套衣服，我不能就这么回去。你给我找个你信得过的大夫处理一下，我的私人医生，不能给他知道这个事，否则我就留不得他了。他跟咱俩这事没关系，平白卷进来就可惜了。  
李生干咳了一声，看看脚边地毯上扔的血淋淋的保险套，心说这个人行的——还真是有那么点意思。  
并非是表面上那么疯而已。  
由此可见就更混蛋，更畜生。他心里当是十分清楚自己对小阿叔做了什么、会导致什么结果。疯子折磨人，和装疯折磨人，完全是两种恶行。  
考虑到自己也不是啥善茬，李家源还是想定要好好放了他。他应了声好，说就按少帅说的办。两人竟如生意谈妥，干脆利落，就差击掌为盟泯恩仇了。  
李家源把他双手松开，果然手腕上血肉模糊，也是不能看了。曹少璘活动了一下手腕，一声呻吟，疼得脚都一缩，牵扯到下身创口，又是一声呻吟。  
李家源，你够狠。他恨恨道，但说到底，都是张亦这个贱人，害我好惨。  
占米李觉得好气又好笑，说你这件事上是钻牛角尖了吗？是我自己整你，跟你阿叔没关系。  
曹少璘无精打采，抬眼皮望望他，暂时没反驳他。  
他此刻无物遮拦，也不觉得羞耻，就只是疼、而且累。他也不再管占米李想怎样，自己索性向沙发上侧身倒下，蜷在那里闭上了眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

曹少帅这边出的事，张亦是半点不知。  
他闹失踪，不过是在租屋里养伤罢了。这样描述，不足以形容具体状况，乍听去，似乎姓张的很惨。  
其实惨个鬼啰。  
他伤得是颇重，有几日如厕都很痛苦，上刑一般。这个人几年来受的这类苦楚太多，这点苦是吃得住的，他连抱怨都没有。此外就很两样了，陈老师有把他禁足在屋，好好喂养。  
曹少璘打的第一个电话来，音乐响起，恭喜发财，就被陈生抢过去掐了，直接给他关了机了。陈生很生气的模样，说这个垃圾黑社会，竟还敢打电话？  
然后他握着那手机出了屋门，不到一分钟，听见咕隆咚一声，似乎是被丢进了垃圾桶。  
另一个工作用的手机，在房东先生的强烈要求下，由张亦自己关机丢在床头柜。  
张亦有点为难，说我上班的地方要打卡算考勤的。  
陈生问他，你在那里做什么的呢？我注意过你，时常鼻青脸肿。  
张亦怕他误会，忙道：“不是违法行为，我在健身馆教拳击，学生动作不专业的，有时候打到我脸。”  
他的样子恳切，眼神犹如受了伤的鹿。就差从床上滚下来抱住人大腿，喊着说别赶我走。若真是这样，倒也还好，说明他求生心切。可张亦就只是表情那么紧张，手指筋挛似的攥着被角，欲言又止，勉勉强强。  
陈生不跟他来这套，直截了当问道：“曹少璘是不是也会打你？你为什么不还手？”  
张亦于是明白跟这人说体面话也没啥用了。陈老师的信息来源既然是警方，想来自己这些破事差佬都已看尽了笑话。他给他们添麻烦很久了，看点笑话娱乐娱乐不过分，讲给做老师的朋友听也不过分。这是天理昭彰，是报应不爽。老师都可以拿来当实例教人。  
“我真还手他就没命了，他跟我身手差得太远，我一动手他非伤即死。”张亦道，“他好歹是我老板……”  
陈生说你这个人好迂啊，姓曹的根本是个人渣。  
他是这样抱怨，但没有继续深入，也没跟张亦谈退租的事。他将张亦留在自己卧室里，就退出去了，第二天早上十点多才过来把人叫醒，却不是要赶他出去，而是催他起来，吃饭。

这是一天中的头一顿，陈生从茶餐厅买了许多吃食，满满布了一桌，虾饺马拉糕珍珠肉丸一样不缺，鲍汁凤爪买了三份。在张亦看来，姓陈的简直像阿拉丁灯神，这些好东西都是他变出来的，不是真的。  
陈生给他盛艇仔粥，拿保温桶拿回来的，粥都烫口烫手，自然是不会有腥味。姓陈的看起来是没睡好，有点年纪的人了，着了黑眼圈面色就不很好。他表现得倒很高兴，高高兴兴说你坐下来食粥呀。  
本来张亦想跟他说些一直悬心的事，主要还是继续租他这个房间的事。既然今天没有去打卡上工，这份工作早晚也可能出故障保不住，他要未雨绸缪，先商量清楚。  
多少婉转心思，从第一口热粥下肚，就清空了。粥的味道和温度都恰好，煮得很粘稠，调味又鲜美，他一口气吃了五碗。并有许多小食，陈生怕他害羞，一一夹了给他，他是饿了，稀里糊涂全往嘴里送。等脑子又开始正常转动，桌面上已经风卷残云，他在啃凤爪，对面的陈生正在食一只蟹黄烧卖。两人的脸儿都泛着油光，话仍不多，脸颊各自红活了许多。  
此时谈什么退租肯定不太恰当，张亦心想，管他啰，屁股还那么疼，吃都吃了，吃饱了就先养养伤。  
工作可以再找，这种片时的虚假的安逸，他很久没有过了，也是贪恋的。

陈老师居然是连碗都没有叫他洗。他想帮忙，被赶回房去，说你站着屁股不疼吗？以前这样子难不成还要返去上工？  
张亦语塞。他以前被曹少璘搞过，曹某会故意为难他，让他提了裤子就跟随自己出门会客。这种光景，常常是不让他射，就要保留他那个情欲未消的苦闷状态，要他满面潮红，腿又酸软，就喜欢看他咬紧牙关坚持站着，身体微微发抖，偏偏无所依凭，只是很难堪。至于放了他，须忍受着返去上工，都是大赦了。至少他自己可以调整身体。他三十多岁的人，在性事方面，没得过几多好处，记忆都是坏的，想到往往背脊发寒。  
陈老师抬起一只湿漉漉的手在他脖子上捏住皮肉掐了一把，非常轻的手法，小小刺痛犹如虫叮蚁噬。也就只是掐一下，对他说：“去吧，对自己好点，去睡觉，或者到沙发上看电视吧。”  
张亦完全不明白他为什么做这动作，禁不住伸手摸了摸被他掐过的位置。之后仍是觉得奇怪，便去卫生间里照了回镜子——这才发现自己脖子上被他掐捏的那块皮，有一小片深红印记。是淤血未消。张亦想了想，回忆不起来，这是曹少璘做的，还是陈生昨晚弄出来的。他摸着脖子，搓揉那处瘀伤，揉了很久它也散不去。是这时刻，他终于开始觉得，自己像行尸走肉很久了，对自己这副躯壳变成什么样，可能是太不关切了。  
他转回来，就问陈老师：“昨晚我睡你床，你睡在哪？”  
陈生并不瞒他：“前半夜做事，很没有效率。后半夜睡的沙发，就几个钟而已。”  
张亦道：“是我弄到你没有效率？我也不该占你的床。”  
陈生笑道：“我的床舒服，适合病人。你继续睡就好，大不了今晚我去睡你的床。”

张亦是个实心眼儿的人，听他这么说，立刻拿给他钥匙。陈生擦净了双手，就同他一道，开了门看。  
他是真的好奇，张亦这个人的房间是什么样子的。他虽是房东，很尊重租客隐私，这么久都没进去瞧过，只经常叮嘱：要吸尘，注意有没有小强。  
这次开了门看，才发现张亦的房间里陈设清淡，他没有长期的衣柜，只有若干整理盒。地板弄得很清洁，光可鉴人，但是未有铺地毯。一张沙发床，绝不比陈生放在客厅里的沙发大了多少，紧贴着墙壁摆放。  
床上枕边，放着一把剑。床下床头，堆了许多书。  
陈老师走过去抄起一本，发现是港地土产的言情小说，出版有些年头了，起码是十年前的东西。扭过头来望张亦，这干过黑社会的家伙竟害羞得很，扭捏道：“对，都是我的，我……我以前买的。”  
他生怕别人见怪一样，补充强调说，都不是坏书，不教人走黑社会的路。陈老师又拿起一本，转过封面来亮相给他看，原来是台湾的竖版书，标题写着《黑道情人》。  
张亦的脸已涨红，活像煮熟的海虾蟹壳。他的脾气早磨没了，就这样都不发作，结结巴巴道：小说就是小说，我没当真的。  
陈生笑一笑把书放下，道：“这些你都看完啦？”  
张亦说是。  
“那正好啊，我正在写一个黑道题材的爱情动作片，你看了这么多，刚好来帮我忙啊。给点意见总可以。”陈老师推推眼镜道，“忘了跟你详细说了，其实我是个导演，只拍自己写的剧本。”  
张亦一愣，说你不是老师吗？你不是在港大代课当老师吗？还写剧本？  
陈老师笑得嘴角两边，各都露出来一个括号了：“对的呀，我受朋友邀请，就光教教导演课程的。”


	14. Chapter 14

陈生当真按日结付给张亦工钱。不到一个礼拜工夫，就减免掉他一个月的房租。  
张亦是将感激都放在脸孔上了，简直不晓得要怎样谢他才好，但凡他在剧本故事上有讨论，也都非常敬业地同他议论。两人除却吃饭休息，都在捣鼓剧本。

陈老师这个剧本，基本就是以香港过去十年间的黑道故事为基础，张亦浸淫其中的人，对他来说，都是家门中事，他择其一二指点，就很有助益。  
这就难以避免说到曹少璘。  
陈生剧本中的反派人物，人称少帅，简直就是用大大的记号笔写了曹少璘的名字，高悬在此人头上。张亦看头一句，看到这个称谓，就微微一笑，说这不是曹少帅吗？你是要写他吗？  
彼时他拿着这一叠打印纸，盘腿窝在沙发上。陈生切了水果沙拉，从厨房端出来，隔着沙发背只能看到他一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
草字头双花红棍，曾经威震港岛的一个人，如今见到，竟是生得如此小巧。张亦蜷在沙发里，因垫子软，整个人都陷进去，脸上表情，不自觉松懈下来，天然翘起的嘴角，觉到舒服了便扬得更高。  
他看去活像一只贪恋柔软和温暖的猫，现在得到安逸环境，有人照顾，很快就面露慵懒。陈生走过去将沙拉放低，坐在他跟前望他，都有看了一会儿，张亦才意识到他在，抬起头来，道：“剧本我都看完了。”  
陈生笑道：“曹少帅写得像不像？”  
张亦并不犹豫，带着点拿钱办事的认真态度，直即开口道：“不像。曹少璘是坏的，但他半点不蠢，有些时候，是聪明太过、做事太绝。”

陈生赶紧正襟危坐，一脸愿闻其详的模样，为表诚意，拿小钢叉戳了很大一块香蕉递给他。其时表情态度，都是真诚又蠢。张亦也不客气，吃了那块香蕉，一边咀嚼，一边出神道：这个事情与我就有关系。  
他说曹少璘的事情，他是最晓得的。他说全香港的黑道都好奇曹瑛枭雄一世，为什么临了没有安排好身后事，让这个倒行逆施胡作非为的儿子继承了坐馆的位置。  
他说哪有父亲不偏爱自己的独生儿子，大哥从来没有想过废掉他这个太子，也不觉得少帅不成器。他是有些荒唐，但是他生来就是我们草字头的太子爷，这就是事实了。大哥在，我就是大哥的一条狗，会咬人，又乖啦，他待我很好，也成日放我出去咬人。大哥不在了，我连狗都不配做，我本来是早该死了的人。”  
“老师，你听过‘丧家之犬’吗？我就是丧家之犬。”他转过脸，面带微笑，说出这句话。眼睛明亮又清澈，神采诚实诚恳，看去就像个不谙世事的大学生。  
陈生微微怔住。在他所知道的故事里，曹瑛在日，张亦与曹少璘或明或暗，时有争锋。最后他虽说是输了，也是拼死斗过，一场江湖往事，当然有赢家有输家有过来人。他没想过张亦是不含埋怨的，对自己的今天，他什么怨愤都没有。  
“我这两手不干净。”张亦说，“如今都是报应。本来嘛，报应要来得更早一些。大哥临终前，给我一笔钱，让我跑路或者安家，可以自便。跑路我知道的，走到哪里，‘公司’都能找到你，早晚是要死的。安家，我没有家，以前大哥收容我，照顾我很多年，兄弟们给面子，听我的差遣。我倒了他们都没好处，所以安家费分了给他们，我自己只留几个吃饭钱——反正也不需吃几顿，大哥挺不住，马上就会有人来对付我。我和少帅不一样，我没有根基的，只是靠着大树，两手鲜血、很多旧仇。大树倒了，少帅有叔伯辈护持，他只消杀了我就能在‘公司’里立威。”  
陈生握起一双拳头，愤愤道：“你大哥知道你这么处理吗？你这根本就是愚忠——”  
张亦摇摇头：“他不用问，他看我没走，就很放心了。我既然没走，他咽气后我就走不了的了。他还没咽气，少帅已联络了叔伯阿公，都说好了。他是很聪明的，在这种性命攸关的事情上，绝不会有闪失。”  
陈生摸着他的肩膀拍一拍道：“他为什么不直接杀你？”  
张亦把玩着餐叉，眉头渐渐皱起。这是他最难堪的一块，如今不得不费力气回想来，从面色变化，就知道他还是颇觉痛苦的。“我不清楚呀！”他实言道，“我只知道他恨我恨得要死，应当是认为直接杀我，便宜了我。大哥都是希望他恨我恨得要死，因为他一向喜欢男孩子，若是爱我爱得要死，大哥在世时就容不得我了，等不到他来杀。”  
他讲得轻描淡写，好像自己的性命和幸福从来不在整个故事任何角色的算计中。这是不合理的，陈生暗忖，既然所有的事情都遵循着江湖变换的因果，张亦的事情也不会例外，他的决定不会例外，他的欲求不会例外，他这个人不可能是例外。  
他的叙述中一定是仍有保留的，那会是什么呢……？若不是他过于善良，那就是他太会伪装了，他恐怕是做过什么不可告人的事情，才导致如今的变数。  
“那你……”陈生低下眉眼，斟酌着词句。他原本想问，那你为什么没有把握住一线生机？可这问题太容易，也能用愚忠的态度蒙混过去。还不如直接问他，现在的忍耐是为了什么，倒推出当年的真相合理的回答。

他还没来得及问，张亦就又张口说话。他拍一拍手上的电影剧本，说道：“其实这都是故事，我懂什么叫故事，不必同真的事情一样。你这电影里的少帅，可以既蠢又坏，只是特别坏……但是他的女人爱他，就不一定是你写的样子了。不一定发生过什么事才爱他，一定要有恩待偿才被打动……爱是……爱情是……”  
他一时似乎词穷，乃是结结巴巴形容道，爱情是没有道理的东西。一个女人爱上一个坏人，他说，“可能只是因为他够靓仔呀。”  
登时间陈生后背凉彻。他是太聪明的人所以瞬间就领悟了。  
“你是说……曹少璘……那混蛋……你中意他？你中意曹少帅？他把你……他对你……”他也结结巴巴起来。  
张亦连头都抬不起来了。他的目光不晓得停在哪里，也无从揣摩捕捉。  
对，因为他靓仔。他说。  
他坦然说：“我第一眼见便中意他，曾经只想要他满意开心，就算要我死，也不那么可怕。但我近几日一直在想，如今慢慢想通了……他动我、作践我，对我没好处，对他也没好处的。下一次他再动我，我就会考虑还手了。”


End file.
